Milles et unes Nuits Magiques
by Blihioma
Summary: Harry Potter dans tous ses états, tout comme le monde Magique... Et pleins d'autres mondes en réalité ! Car Harry n'arrive pas à se contenter du sien, il faut qu'il aille bouleversé ceux des autres aussi ! / Recueil de Textes écrits durant les Nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) où le principe est d'écrire un texte en une heure / Multi-Crossover / Slash & Multi-couple / Rating M maxi
1. 102e Edition - Thème 1 : Idole

**Note Exceptionnelle :**

Ce recueil ne concernera que les Nuits du FoF, pour le nouveau format que je commence aujourd'hui. Ce recueil est noté « Harry Potter » mais il s'agira principalement de Crossover (dont je précise les fandoms à chaque début de chapitre) et parfois de textes juste sur Harry Potter.

Vous pouvez aller voter sur mon profil pour le fandom principal de chaque nuit si vous le souhaitez, mais ce ne sera pas le seul.

Il se pourra aussi que je fasse plusieurs thèmes en un texte ou que j'écrive plusieurs fois sur le même thème selon mon inspiration.

Vérifiez donc bien les fandoms et notes en début de chapitres pour connaître le Crossover ;)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Supernatural

 **Couple :** Harry x Crowley

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** 102e Edition / Thème 1 : Idole

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Les problèmes de la célébrité**_

 **…**

Harry ne supportait pas sa popularité. Il avait toujours été un garçon timide et les Durlsey lui avait _gentiment_ appris à ne jamais attirer l'attention sur lui.

Alors oui, quand il avait appris qu'il était célèbre dans le Monde Magique, ce nouveau monde qu'il découvrait à peine à 11 ans, il s'était peut-être une vie géniale à ce moment-là, petit naïf qu'il était. Mais au fil des années, la vérité l'avait rattrapée.

La popularité faisait de vous la _chose_ du reste du monde. Peu importe à quel point vous vous débattiez. Au début il l'avait accepté, bien sûr, parce qu'il avait enfin des amis, parce qu'il avait l'impression de faire parti d'un tout qui prendrait soin de lui. Mais ce fut finalement une désillusion et il ne put que l'accepter également.

Lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, juste après la résurrection de Voldemort, mais avant que le Monde Magique finisse par l'accepter, il avait cru avoir atteint un sommet de ce qu'il était possible de supporter à cause de cette célébrité indésirée. Et dans un sens, il avait eu raison. Il n'avait pas pu en supporter plus.

Or il était visiblement devenu une idole pour les sorciers et les sorcières, ainsi que le sujet d'un fantasme à grande échelle. Il devait être l'homme parfait, agréable, viril, puissant, Auror, beau, impeccable sur lui, hétéro, marié et avec beaucoup d'enfants.

Quel dommage qu'il ne soit presque rien de cela.

Après la guerre, il avait bien sûr tenté d'être Auror, c'était son projet d'avenir à la base, même s'il y avait pensé comme une aide pour se préparer à affronter Voldemort. Cependant les fans qui le poursuivaient sans relâche l'empêchaient non seulement de faire son travail correctement, mais en plus la quantité de paperasse nécessaire après chaque ridicule mission avait fini par le dégoûter. Alors il était parti.

A cause de son enfance chez les Durlsey, il n'avait jamais pu grandir comme il l'aurait voulu lui-même et il restait donc quelqu'un de légèrement petit et son corps était plutôt fin malgré les muscles qu'il avait développés. Ces deux points l'éloignaient donc déjà grandement du stéréotype viril que les sorcières au foyer aimaient, sans compter que le fin duvet qui poussait sur ses joues était loin de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une barbe, le forçant donc à afficher un visage lisse.

Puissant, il ne l'était pas et ne l'avait jamais été. Habile oui, mais pas puissant. Il n'avait gagné face à Voldemort qu'avec de la chance et uniquement parce que Dumbledore avait tout prévu bien avant. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais réussi.

Quant à cette histoire de famille… On avait bien tenté de le marier à d'innombrables jeunes filles, qu'il n'avait même jamais rencontrés, que ce soit dans les journaux ou même dans son entourage. Car on s'inquiétait pour lui disait-on, à son âge ses parents fêtaient déjà sa naissance, tandis que lui n'avait pas l'ombre d'une petite-amie à ses côtés.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu décevoir sa famille adoptive et ses amis, mais il avait rapidement dû mettre fin à tout cela. Il avait poussé un coup de gueule et pour l'instant on ne l'embêtait plus. De toute façon, si les choses continuaient d'empirer, il déménagerait définitivement chez son amant, en Enfers, loin de toutes ses préoccupations stupides et mortelles !

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme Crowley…

Oui, il entretenait en effet une relation, qui n'était pas clairement définie, avec un démon.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi être choqué ! Lorsqu'Harry disait s'en être sortit grâce à la chance face à Voldemort, ce n'était que la version publique de l'histoire. Il avait peut-être, très certainement, décidé que peu importe à quel point on pourrait l'acclamer, il y avait des limites à ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Or aucun sorcier ne pouvant l'aider, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se tourner vers des êtres qui accepteraient de réaliser un vœu, à n'importe quel prix.

Il avait bien cru mourir pour être honnête, ce jour-là. Mais on lui avait dit qu'il devrait attendre dix ans avant cela. Harry, à l'heure actuelle, ne savait toujours pas si Crowley prendrait finalement son âme ou non. Ils avaient après tout dépasser le simple stade d'associés, mais il se disait que finalement cela ne changerait pas grand-chose pour lui, vu qu'il fuyait souvent en Enfers pour échapper aux hordes de fans prêtes à le violer.

Comme aujourd'hui par exemple !

« Harry. » Ronronna une voix familière derrière lui, dès qu'il apparut dans le bureau désormais familier de son démon. « Quelle _surprise_. »

« Inutile d'être sarcastique Crowley. » Bouda légèrement Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais largement dépassé mon quota de tolérance. »

« Oui, tu as du me le dire, en effet. » Répondit le démon alors qu'il venait se poser devant lui. « Mais je me demande parfois si tu ne fais pas _exprès_ de sortir pour te faire poursuivre, et trouver une bonne raison pour venir ici. »

Il ne le jugeait pas, il ne se plaignait même pas, mais il aimait taquiner son jeune amant mortel à ce sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça voyons. Trop Gryffondor et rentre dedans, tu as oublié ? »

« Cela ne marche pas avec moi, tu le sais bien. » Se contenta de dire Crowley avant d'attirer le jeune homme dans un brûlant baiser qu'il domina avidement.

Crowley aimait bien les humains, comme divertissement, comme associés le temps d'une affaire, puis comme esclave. Mais il appréciait tout particulièrement Harry et notamment sa célébrité qui le poussait toujours dans ses bras.

 **FIN**


	2. 102e Edition - Thème 2 : Jurer

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Games of Throne

 **Couple :** Nope

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 102 / Thème 2 : Jurer

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Des injures indignes d'une bouche noble**_

 **…**

« Cornegidouille sa mère la Puterelle ! Si jamais je le revois faire ça, je te jure que je… ! »

Jaime laissa échapper un cri de frustration, avant de reprendre de plus belle :

« Ce Nodocéphale, il ferait mieux d'aller se faire cuire un œuf ailleurs ! »

A ses côtés, sa sœur Cersei laissa un gloussement passer ses lèvres.

« Jaime Lannister ! » S'écria une voix derrière eux.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent en hâte pour voir leur tante, Doma Lannister, s'approcher à grands pas dans leur direction.

« D'où tenez-vous ce langage de chartrier, indigne de vous ?! »

Elle semblait vraiment en colère et Jaime baissa la tête, son visage d'ange s'affaissant de tristesse.

« Ma tante… Je suis désolé d'avoir bafoué vos oreilles avec de tels mots… »

Cersei imita la posture de son frère, tout en se retenant difficilement de rire. Son frère savait comment détourner les conversations et amadouer toutes les femmes de la cour. Cersei l'admirait énormément pour cela, même si elle était de l'avis de sa tante, quand cette dernière lui disait que de tels mots n'étaient pas fais pour sa langue… Bien que ce soit très amusant malgré tout.

Une fois leur tante disparut plus loin, avec la promesse qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais de tels injures entre ses murs – Jaime avait promis en effet, alors il ferait attention à ce qu'elle ne l'entende plus – la jumelle regarda son frère qui scrutait le soleil.

« Tu y retournes aujourd'hui encore ? Tu sais qu'ils finiront par s'en apercevoir un jour ou l'autre. »

« Tu parles, ils s'en fichent totalement, ils sont bien trop occupés avec leurs affaires d'adultes pour s'occuper de nous. Sinon je n'aurais pas besoin de me faufiler dehors à chaque fois pour retrouver Harry. »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort… Bien alors je te couvrirais comme toujours. »

« Tu es la meilleure ! » S'exclama Jaime en embrassant bruyamment la joue de sa sœur.

En effet, le jeune Lannister charmait toutes les dames de la cour et sa sœur ne faisait pas exception. Tout comme Jaime ne pouvait rien lui refuser, elle non plus ne pouvait lui dire non. Elle regarda son frère s'enfuir dans les couloirs, rapidement et discrètement suivi par un des chevaliers chargés de les protéger.

Jaime ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, contrairement à Cersei, mais au moins celui-là avait la décence de garder les escapades de son protégé secrètes… Sinon eh bien… Il aurait fini comme d'autres avant lui… Dans une fosse publique et dans l'anonymat.

Harry était en train de rouler des tonneaux vides dehors, s'activant durement pour aider son parrain, et celui qui s'occupait désormais de lui, à tenir son bar. Aujourd'hui encore, ce serait sûrement une grosse journée, heureusement il avait bientôt fini sa part du travail et il espérait que son parrain accepterait de le laisser aller jouer avec les autres enfants… Ou Jaime si ce dernier venait lui rendre visite.

« Harry ! » S'exclama justement une voix familière.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna et un sourire dévora immédiatement son visage.

« Jaime ! » Répondit-il avec le même enthousiasme.

Le plus grand des deux l'attrapa et le souleva de terre en lui faisant son câlin habituel. Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser comme jamais, alors que ses pieds décollaient du sol. Jaime était son seul vrai ami dans toute la ville, les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas trop car ses parents étaient tous les deux morts et qu'ils avaient peur que le côtoyer tue leurs parents. Il arrivait parfois à jouer avec eux, mais il n'en n'aimait aucun plus que Jaime.

« Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui ? » Demanda son ami en le reposant enfin à terre.

« Presque, je dois encore- »

« C'est bon Prongslet, tu peux y aller. » Déclara Sirius en les prenant par surprise, souriant doucement à son filleul.

« Vraiment ? »

Le sourire d'Harry fut contagieux car Sirius se mit à son tour à sourire et il ébouriffa les cheveux sombres de l'enfant.

« Evidemment puisque je le dis ! »

« Tu es le meilleur Padfoot ! » Lança Harry avec une joie débordante, alors qu'il s'élançait déjà avec son ami dans les rues.

Sirius sourit en les voyant faire et retourna dans son bar. Qui aurait cru un jour que son adorable filleul deviendrait ami avec le fils de cet austère homme qu'était Tywin Lannister ? Il était persuadé que si leur Seigneur l'apprenait, Harry perdrait au moins sa langue pour toutes les injures qu'il avait apprises à son fils, des injures indignes de son rang.

Mais Sirius ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il avait des yeux et des oreilles partout et il saurait quand partir de nouveau, bien avant qu'un contingent de gardes ou de soldats ne vienne frapper à leur porte. Cela étant, rien n'empêchait donc Harry de s'amuser avec son ami, qu'il soit fils de Seigneur ou non, et surtout pas lui.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Un peu de culture général sur les gros mots de l'ancien temps lol

 _Cornegidouille_ : juron pour exprimer sa colère

 _Puterelle_ : synonyme de prostituée

 _Nodocéphale_ : tête de nœud


	3. 102e Edition - Thème 3 : Merci

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Games of Throne

 **Couple :** pré-slash Harry x Oberyn

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 102 / Thème 3 : Merci

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Un serpent de plus à Dorme**_

 **…**

Oberyn remarqua tout d'abord les fruits tombés au sol. Il se pencha pour en ramasser un et il en vit d'autres. Retraçant le chemin de ses fruits juteux, il aperçut un groupe d'hommes en train de battre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, à l'aide de coups de pieds et de coups de poings pour les plus investis.

Il n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa grandeur d'âme. Ses frasques sexuelles faisaient bien plus parlées d'elles que ses bonnes actions. Pourtant la victime de ses hommes semblait si petite, si fragile, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Il les interpella et un simple regard vers lui et sa garde les fit se disperser sans plus de mots. Il était plus que connu à Dorme, et la protection maladive de sa famille, l'était tout autant. Si on touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, des têtes tomberaient.

Oberyn ne chercha pas à les rattraper, cela ne servirait à rien. Leurs actions ne valaient même pas un détour dans les prisons. C'était triste à dire, mais le monde était violent et personne n'avait le temps de s'inquiéter de petites frappes dans leur genre, surtout s'ils s'attaquaient une personne quelconque.

Leur victime semblait déjà savoir cela car il ne dit rien quand ils partirent sans se faire appréhender. Il en avait même peut-être l'habitude. Sans lever les yeux vers son bienfaiteur, il préféra rassembler le contenu renversé de son panier. Oberyn ne se sentait pas de partir sans se retourner aujourd'hui. Il ramassa les fruits qui avaient roulés à ses pieds et qui avaient attirés son regard et il s'accroupit à côté de lui pour les lui rendre.

« Merci. » Répondit une douce voix, véritablement reconnaissante.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Demanda Oberyn, à moitié par politesse et à moitié par réel souci.

« Non, c'est bon. Mon oncle frappe bien plus fort. »

Le Prince observa le sourire narquois qui se dessinait sur les lèvres roses, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il en profita pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Ce qui le frappa en premier, fut sa peau blanche et pâle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il sortait à la lumière du soleil. Tout le monde ici finissait par avoir la peau bronzée, ou au moins halée, cette peau claire était donc une curiosité pour ses yeux. Elle semblait douce au toucher et délicate, comme ses mains fines.

Pourtant Oberyn pouvait apercevoir des cicatrices et des marques de coups plus ou moins vieux qui apparaissaient parfois quand une manche remontait trop haute. Ses cheveux sombres qui entouraient son visage faisait ressortir d'autant plus la pâleur de sa peau, mais assombrissant également les traits de son visage. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas ses yeux d'un vert extrêmement brillant, de ressortir comme les yeux d'un chat dans le noir.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et le Prince nota la demi-tête de moins et sa carrure plutôt fine. Deux pensées frôlèrent son esprit en même temps : il mettrait bien cet adolescent dans son lit, il était bien plus beau que la plupart de ses conquêtes, mais surtout, son corps semblait tailler pour l'assassinat. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais avec un peu d'entrainement… Oberyn se demanda s'il oserait lui demander d'entrer dans la garde, qu'il était en train de monter et d'entrainer, spécialisée justement dans cet art.

« Alors. » Commença Oberyn en se mettant à marcher. « Qu'avez-vous fait pour attirer ainsi la colère de ces hommes. »

« Rien de particulier, vraiment. Ils ont cru que j'étais une femme qu'ils pourraient mettre dans leur couche, alors je leur ai non seulement fait remarque qu'ils devraient enlever la crotte de cheval qu'ils avaient dans les yeux, et que même s'ils s'y mettaient tous ensemble, je doutais que leurs petits attirails arrivent à me satisfaire. »

Oberyn resta coït un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Un sourire tordu lui répondit.

Le Prince mit un moment à se calmer, mais il finit par y arriver.

« Tu savais pourtant que cela allait mal finir pour toi, pourquoi leurs as-tu dis cela dans ce cas ? »

« Eh bien, c'était la vérité et je me devais d'être honnête avec eux. Et puis si un gamin n'avait pas renversé mon panier en passant à côté de moi, j'aurais sûrement pu leur échapper. »

L'autre ne répliqua rien, mais il trouvait tout cela bien intéressant. Visiblement il avait confiance en ses capacités de fuite. Maintenant, était-ce justifié ? Il ne risquait rien à le vérifier.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. Que dirais-tu si je te proposais un petit test ? »

« Un test ? » Demanda le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, je suis en train de rassembler un groupe de personnes aux capacités _particulières_ et tu pourrais peut-être en faire partie. »

Il considéra l'offre quelques minutes, marchant à travers la ville jusqu'à la maison de son oncle qui se trouvait dans un quartier plutôt aisé, mais sans être aussi proche du palais que la famille de sa mère le voudrait.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-il en fin de compte en haussant des épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire. »

« C'est entendu alors. Passe au palais demain et demande la direction du 8e terrain. »

« Je le ferais. » Acquiesça le jeune homme.

Oberyn se rappela à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait toujours pas le nom de cette douce créature et il le héla pour le lui demander.

« Harry, mon Prince. » Sourit-il avant de rentrer dans la maison.

L'homme resta un moment à fixer la porte, espérant presque sa jeune compagnie la rouvre pour finalement le rejoindre, mais il n'en fit rien. Il dut donc se résoudre à faire demi-tour. Oberyn avait hâte de voir _Harry_ à l'œuvre demain, pour vérifier si son instinct avait eu ou non raison. Et si jamais ils finissaient ensemble dans un lit avant la fin de la journée, ce ne serait que la faute du corps mis à l'épreuve du plus jeune.

Oberyn avait soudain hâte d'être à demain. Il y gagnerait peut-être un nouvel assassin à la solde de la Famille Martell et un peu de divertissement. Oui, vraiment hâte.

 **FIN**


	4. 102e Edition - Thème 4 : Nuisance

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Games of Throne

 **Couple :** platonique ; sens unique ; Harry x Tyrion

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 102 / Thème 4 : Nuisance

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Maester de Tyrion**_

 **…**

Tywin avait toujours considéré son plus jeune fils comme une nuisance. Et ce dernier le savait.

Quand il était encore un jeune enfant, cette situation le rendait immensément triste et il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son père.

Il avait grandi et il avait fini par se faire à l'idée de vivre isolé du reste de sa famille. Il avait décidé de se forger son propre entourage et il avait commencé à rassembler des gens atypiques de tous les horizons.

« Tyrion ? »

Le jeune Lannister se retourna et regarda le visage défiguré de son meilleur ami se tordre dans un sourire. Le Maester Harry était comme les autres, une personne des plus atypiques. Il était le seul Maester à s'être rendu à la Citadelle pour étudier la magie et les arts occultes, forgeant ainsi sa chaine uniquement d'acier Valyrian.

Cet art était cependant méprisé par les autres Maesters et par leur Ordre, alors un soir il s'était fait prendre au piège et on lui avait appris sa leçon. Ils avaient été plusieurs à le tenir tandis que l'un d'entre eux barrait son visage des trois longues cicatrices. L'une d'elle traversait verticalement tout son visage, commençant d'un coin de son front pour finir au côté opposé de sa mâchoire. Une autre se dessinait sous son œil, au niveau de sa pommette et rayait ses lèvres. La dernière, mais non des moindres traçait une partie de son chemin à travers son sourcil, sur son œil et finissait sa course juste sous son oreille.

Heureusement il voyait encore très bien des deux yeux car les cicatrices n'étaient que superficielles : ils avaient été interrompu à temps et Harry avait pu être soigné pour minimiser les dégâts. Cela n'avait pas arrêté le jeune homme qui était resté trois ans de plus à la Citadelle avant de finalement prendre congé.

Toutefois sa spécialité l'empêchait de trouver du travail auprès des grands Seigneurs, même si cela n'avait jamais été son envie, et il en découla une mauvaise réputation. Tyrion l'avait rencontré par hasard mais il avait tout de suite été saisi par le charisme étrange qu'il dégageait. Les Dames de la cour trouvait ses cicatrices disgracieuses et difformes, mais ce n'était que les avis de nobles ne vivant que dans la perfection.

Tyrion savait que le jeune homme qu'il avait pris à son service, était magnifique quand il le voulait bien : Harry n'avait que très peu de confiance en lui et il s'habillait de vêtements trop grands et trop amples pour lui, cachant la beauté qu'il aurait pu montrer aux autres.

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. » Répondit-il enfin.

« Ne te perd pas trop loin dans ce cas. » Sourit gentiment l'autre. « Si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'oublie pas que je suis là. »

« Je n'oublie pas, jamais. » Répliqua-t-il avec une conviction qui fit sourire un peu plus son ami.

Harry et lui s'entendaient très bien, il était sûrement son meilleur ami, en plus d'être son meilleur allié. Ils avaient tous les deux une particularité qui les éloignait des autres : pour Tyrion, il s'agissait de sa petite taille, tandis que pour Harry, il était question des rêves étranges qu'il faisait, sur un autre monde où l'on se battait avec des baguettes et de la magie, ces mêmes rêves qui l'avaient poussé à faire des études en magie et arts occultes.

Le nain Lannister se rendait parfois compte quand il le voyait aussi passionné, quand ils s'asseyaient pour discuter des nouveaux rêves d'Harry, qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait, mais pas comme un ami ou un frère. Non, il l'aimait comme il aimerait une amante. Pourtant il ne désirait pas sexuellement son corps. Le jeune Maester était beau, mais il n'éveillait aucun désir chez lui. Seul les corps féminins lui donnaient des envies lubriques. Son amour pour Harry était purement platonique et sentimental, mais c'était une expérience qui réchauffait son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auprès de sa famille.

Tyrion avait beau être une nuisance, il avait trouvé quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, peu importe à quel point leur relation pouvait être étrange, indéfinissable ou unique. Il ne savait pas non plus si Harry ressentait la même chose pour lui, mais il se plaisait à croire qu'il partageait avec lui le même amour romantique.

 **FIN**


	5. 102e Edition - Thème 5 : Zyeuter

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Supernatural

 **Couple :** Harry x Castiel

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Voyeurisme, Nu mais sans détails

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 102 / Thème 5 : Zyeuter

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'art de regarder dans les douches**_

 **…**

Castiel était un ange qui avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre des humains. C'était cette humilité qui lui permettait de vivre en harmonie avec les créations de leur Père à tous.

Aujourd'hui encore, Dean l'aidait à parfaire sa culture et son attitude humaine.

Aujourd'hui, Dean allait lui apprendre à _zyeuter_.

Il avait vaguement entendu Sam dire que cela s'appelait en réalité du _voyeurisme_ , et quoi que ce mot signifiait, il avait une connotation négative dans sa bouche. Pourtant Dean l'avait fait terre et il l'avait rassuré sur les intentions nobles du « _zyeutage_ » – Castiel n'était pas exactement sûr que ce mot existe – qui ne les menait qu'à jeter des coups d'œil et apprécier les merveilles de ce monde.

Son premier cobaye était apparemment leur coéquipier chasseur, Harry Potter. Le but de cette habitude humaine était de regarder Harry sans se faire voir. Et si possible d'en voir le plus possible.

Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de ce rituel, mais il voulait apprendre à s'intégrer et il accepta donc de se plier aux directives de Dean.

Il avait au préalable réalisé une mission de reconnaissance – comme l'appelait son protégé mortel – et il pensait savoir où se cacher. Bien sûr, Dean lui avait dit que le rideau bain tiré l'aiderait énormément dans cette tâche, alors ce fut avec une certaine confiance qu'il se téléporta directement dans la salle de bain, après s'être assuré que l'eau avait bien commencé à couler.

Cependant un premier problème se posa : le rideau n'était pas tiré et Harry se retrouvait donc directement dans son champ de vision. Quand il vit un tigre dessiné à l'encre noir, danser dans le dos du Chasseur, Castiel n'était plus sûr que ce soit vraiment un problème.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté quand il vit un autre tatouage glisser sur la peau du Chasseur, loin de son regard. Puis il remarqua que ce n'était pas le dessin à l'encre qui avait bougé, mais Harry qui s'était tourné. Et qui lui faisait maintenant face. Et qui le fixait désormais avec un sourcil levé, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son corps.

Castiel, inconscient de l'inconvenance de la situation, regarda l'eau couler sur le corps du Chasseur, mouiller la peau hâlée qui brillait presque sous les reflets de la lumière sur les gouttes d'eau.

« C'est Dean qui t'envoie. » Déclara Harry sans même prendre le temps de poser la question.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attirant le regard de Castiel sur le haut de son corps.

« Il m'a dit que pour apprendre à être plus humain, je devais te… _zyeuter_? »

Les lèvres d'Harry remuèrent alors qu'il tenait de réprimer un rire ou même un sourire. Castiel était si innocent parfois et pourtant son regard qui observait chaque recoin de son corps était chaud comme la braise. Comment était-ce possible de combiner les deux ?

« Viens voir de plus prêt alors. » Offrit Harry en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Comme s'il était hypnotisé, l'ange fit plusieurs pas jusqu'à se retrouver presque sous la douche, alors qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements. Castiel ne se rendit pas compte de l'instant où ses vêtements disparurent de son corps. Il le remarqua seulement dans les mains d'Harry commencèrent à glisser sur la peau de ses avant-bras.

« J'ai besoin d'être nu pour te zyeuter ? »

« Hm… Normalement non, mais tu as besoin de l'être pour venir avec moi sous la douche. » Répondit Harry en tirant l'ange vers lui en remontant ses bras jusqu'à enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Castiel.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, incapable de résister au Chasseur.

Un baiser dans son cou lui envoya des frissons dans tout son corps et il sentit soudain quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche. Il baissa les yeux et vit une réaction physique typiquement humaine… Il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne chose de se suivre le courant comme il le faisait en ce moment. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il avait peur d'être maladroit et de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait, après tout, il lui manquait encore de nombreuses subtilités humaines…

Harry remarqua son indécision et il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons y aller doucement, pour que tu puisses tout apprendre correctement et nous ne ferons pas tout, tout de suite. »

« Merci. » Lui répondit Castiel avec gratitude.

Harry ne répliqua rien, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit à Castiel de le remercier, mais il chassa bien vite toutes ses considérations, il avait un petit ange à former. Un sombre sourire de luxure se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassa cette fois à pleine bouche.

 **oOo**

Dean s'était attendu à voir Castiel se faire chasser avec un Sorcier furieux en quelques secondes à peine, mais cela faisait pourtant bien une heure qu'il s'était rendu dans cette salle de bain. Il avait bien sûr essayé d'espionner, mais sans succès : comme toujours Harry faisait en sorte de parfaitement protéger son intimité, aucun son ne pouvait être entendu, impossible de crocheter la serrure et évidemment, même en essayant de regarder à travers celle-ci, il ne pouvait rien voir.

C'était vraiment une grande frustration car il était certain que leur collègue Chasseur cachait des merveilles sous ses vêtements amples et recouvrant presque l'intégralité de sa peau. Et Dean étant celui qu'il était, il ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité d'agir. Elle l'avait même poussé à sacrifier Castiel pour qu'il lui fasse son rapport par la suite.

Or, au vu de l'heure qui tournait, deux possibilités s'offraient désormais à lui : soit Castiel était en réalité un ninja capable d'utiliser des techniques d'invisibilités, soit il devait giser mort ou pire, inconscient sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Et alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu pour son ami, la porte s'ouvrit enfin…

Castiel en sortit avec les cheveux encore humides, avec quelques mèches tombant sur son visage. Il portait une serviette autour de son cou et qu'il ne portait que sa chemise : sa veste de costume et son trench coat reposait sagement entre ses mains, soigneusement pliés.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain à sa suite, frictionnant énergiquement ses cheveux sombres, vêtu d'un pull noir moulant à manches longues et d'un jean un peu large qui lui permettait généralement de cacher habilement ses armes. Dean n'eut pas le temps d'observer la silhouette du jeune homme qu'elle disparaissait sous un sweatshirt à capuche qui cachait toutes ses formes.

Le pauvre Winchester n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que le soupire de déception qu'il poussa, fut sa perte. Une main attrapa sans prévenir sa mâchoire et elle le força à baisser la tête plutôt violemment – Dean était sûr d'avoir entendu sa nuque craquer.

« Si jamais tu recommences à voir ce qui ne te regarde pas, Dean Winchester, soit prévenu que tu finiras le reste de tes jours sous la forme d'un lapin rose. »

La mâchoire fut relâchée – et putain il était sûr de voir bientôt des marques apparaître – et la seconde suivante, la porte claquait derrière le sorcier coléreux. Dean massa sa pauvre mâchoire maltraitée avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel qui était sagement en train de finir de se rhabiller.

« Alors… » Il laissa traîner sa voix. « Tu as vu beaucoup de choses Castiel ? »

Dean ignora volontairement le soupire excédé de Sam dans un coin de la chambre.

« Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. » Répondit presque naïvement. « Et Harry a pris le temps de m'apprendre beaucoup de choses. »

« Oh, quel petit chanceux ! » Répliqua Dean, ne comprenant pas tout de suite l'insinuation de ce qu'un Harry _nu_ aurait pu apprendre au petit Castiel.

Contrairement à Sam qui s'étouffa dans son souffle.

« Tu m'emmèneras la prochaine fois ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien, certain que son ami ne lui refuserait pas sa demande.

Dean était bien conscient de la réelle menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, mais sa curiosité était plus forte. Castiel fronça alors les sourcils, repensant à ce qu'Harry et lui avaient faits… Et il ne voulait pas que Dean face la même chose avec le Sorcier.

Un soudain élan de possessivité, qu'il ne comprenait pas parfaitement, monta en lui et il répondit à Dean, d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucune réplique :

« Non ! »

Le Chasseur ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, alors que Sam souriait avec amusement.

Castiel suivit ensuite Harry dehors, sans jeter un autre coup d'œil à Dean. Ce dernier avait beau être son ami, il ne lui permettrait pas de faire ce qu'il avait fait – quel que soit le nom de ce qu'ils avaient faits – avec Harry ! Il était le seul à en avoir le droit !

 **FIN**


	6. 102e Edition - Thème 6 : Transgenre

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Supernatural

 **Couple :** Harry x Gabriel

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 102 / Thème 6 : Transgenre

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Quelques questions existentielles**_

 **…**

Il arrivait parfois à Gabriel d'avoir de se poser soudain des questions existentielles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la situation à laquelle il devait faire face.

Il pouvait, au beau milieu d'une blague sordide, se demander si le beurre de cacahuète était vraiment une bonne chose à mettre dans ses sandwichs.

Il pouvait, alors qu'il affrontait un démon, se demander si demain il préfèrerait des céréales ou cornflakes au petit déjeuner.

Il pouvait, en même temps qu'il embêtait un certain Chasseur Winchester, se demander s'il était du côté du « pain au chocolat » ou de la « chocolatine ».

Ces questions ne trouvaient jamais de réponses s'il n'avait pas Harry à ses côtés car il était le seul qui pourrait lui répondre, mais cela ne l'empêchait de se les poser.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui Harry était avec lui, alors qu'une étrange question lui venait une fois plus en tête.

« Etant donné que les anges sont asexués, mais que je me sens comme un homme, cela ne fait-il pas de moi un transgenre ? » Demanda Gabriel, se remémorant de toutes ses polémiques sur les gens qui rejetaient leur identité sexuelle de naissance, qui faisaient rage en ce moment chez les humains.

Harry, allongé dans le lit à côté de lui tourna la tête vers son ange. N'ayant pas vraiment la force de se redresser à cause de la fatigue et de son bassin encore douloureux, il entreprit de se traîner jusqu'à pouvoir poser son menton sur la poitrine de Gabriel.

Ce dernier le regardait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait toutes les réponses du monde. Mais si le sorcier ne les avait pas, il savait toujours quoi lui dire :

« Sûrement, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois ce que tu veux être et que tu t'aimes comme ça. »

Gabriel sourit et attira Harry plus près de lui, avant de le taquiner.

« Si je n'étais pas un homme, je suis sûr que tu finirais frustré. »

« Eh bien oui, je serais sexuellement frustré. Mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de t'aimer. » Répondit le sorcier avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Gabriel sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette déclaration pleine d'amour et il renversa son amant sur le lit, pour le dominer. Il se sentait soudain d'attaques pour quelques autres galipettes !

Le lendemain, alors que Sam Winchester le poursuivait pour lui avoir teint les cheveux en vert, Gabriel se demanda si le sable du Désert du Sahara était le même que celui du Thar. Sûrement cela serait intéressant d'aller le vérifier… Avec Harry évidemment !

 **FIN**


	7. 102e Edition - Thème 7 : Oups

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Supernatural

 **Couple :** sens unique Harry x Chronos pré-slash ?

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Maître de la Mort !Harry

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 102 / Thème 7 : Oups

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Temps de la Mort**_

 **…**

« Oups » Entendit Sam d'une voix venant de sa gauche.

Cette voix n'avait cependant aucune intonation de repentance et le Chasseur ne comprit cette exclamation que lorsqu'il vit son arme lui échapper des mains, alors qu'il était sur le point de tuer Chronos.

Sam, comme Chronos, tournèrent la tête pour voir vraisemblablement un jeune homme se tenir un peu plus loin, la main tendue vers eux. Le jeune Winchester sentit l'Entité se détendre à la vue du nouvel arrivant et lui-même se tendit en réponse : si Chronos était soulagé de voir cet homme, cela ne pouvait être que mauvais pour eux.

« Tu es désolé de m'avoir sauvé ? » Demanda l'Entité en haussant un sourcil.

Il ne semblait plus être au milieu d'un combat, mais plutôt dans une confortable situation de simple discussion. Le danger qui le menaçait était parti à ses yeux, avec l'arrivé de cet homme.

« Non, je visais l'humain, pas son arme. » Répondit le nouveau venu en haussant les épaules.

Il sentit soudain une gêne dans son dos et il tourna la tête pour voir l'autre Chasseur, Dean, qui l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Il le regarda sans émotion avant de lâcher, d'une voix trainante :

« C'est assez désagréable comme sensation. Si tu retirais ce couteau, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Le Chasseur tituba en arrière sous la surprise, mais le couteau resta fiché dans son dos, arrachant une moue au nouveau venu.

« Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré Chronos ? » Demanda-t-il plutôt en croisant les bras et en ignorant le tiraillement de la lame dans sa chair.

« Hey ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce sont eux qui s'en sont pris à moi sans prévenir, alors que je vivais tranquillement ma vie ! »

L'autre ne bougea pas de sa position, montrant clairement son doute quant à cette version de l'histoire.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » Il était presque théâtral dans son exclamation. « Je pensais pourtant que tu avais confiance en moi Harry… »

« Chronos… De nous deux, je suis celui qui attire les problèmes et généralement tu es celui qui les cherche. »

« Cette fois ce n'est pas le cas ! » Répliqua-t-il avec autant de sincérité que possible.

L'autre – _Harry_ – soupira en secouant la tête face aux problèmes que son ami lui causait.

« Peu importe. » Répliqua-t-il.

Il ouvrit sa paume et une lumière rouge s'en échappa et Chronos se précipita rapidement à ses côtés, le remerciant avec profusion alors qu'il s'appropriait le temps des victimes qu'Harry prenaient avec leur heure.

Au début, le Dieu du Temps s'était approché du Maître de la Mort uniquement par intérêt, surtout après la perte de ses adorateurs : Harry était capable de récupérer du temps pour lui, beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne le pouvait, puisque son statut lui permettait de connaître exactement le temps qu'il restait à chaque être humain, ainsi que les conditions de leurs morts.

Harry mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne prendre que des vies qui allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, pour leur donner la paix avant qu'ils ne vivent et meurent dans la violence. Parfois il ne mettait de côté que quelques minutes, mais il les accumulait pour pouvoir ensuite restituer ce temps à Chronos.

L'Entité ne méritait pas de dépérir seulement parce qu'il avait été oublié des humains. Lui aussi avait le droit de vivre en dehors de la croyance humaine. Harry ne supportait pas de ce dire que des gens – soit disant des Dieux – dépendaient de l'adoration qu'on leur donnait pour vivre. C'était à ses yeux cruels, mais Chronos était le seul dont il pouvait allonger la vie puisque le temps était l'une des rares choses qu'il pouvait ôter avec ses pouvoirs, tout en faisant son travail.

Ils étaient devenu amis au fil du temps et Harry était heureux de savoir que tant que son ami voudrait continuer à vivre, il ne finirait pas tout seul. Car après tout, la Mort resterait jusqu'à la fin qu'on le veuille ou non, et elle était bien l'une des rares. Il faisait taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que si Chronos ne dépendait plus des humains, il dépendait maintenant de lui. Après tout, si le Dieu continuait d'accepter le temps qu'il lui ramenait, c'était bien qu'il voulait vivre non ?

« Merci ! » S'exclama Chronos en lui souriant.

Le Maître de la Mort garda son visage neutre, ignorant son cœur qui manqua un battement. Parfois Chronos était trop beau pour son propre bien, mais Harry connaissait son amour pour une humaine… Quoi que… Un Faucheur lui avait rapporté que le Dieu du Temps n'avait pas réussi à se faire accepter par sa dulcinée… Peut-être avait-il sa chance finalement, après tant de _temps_.

« Oui, oui. » Répondit-il en roulant des yeux face à l'extravagance de son ami et pour cacher son propre plaisir. « Dépêchons-nous d'y aller, je ne veux pas recevoir un autre couteau dans le dos, c'est pénible. »

« Je n'en n'ai pas non plus envie… C'est trop mortel pour moi. »

Chronos semblait fier de son jeu de mots alors qu'Harry haussait un sourcil non impressionné – et qui ressemblait terriblement à son ancien professeur de potions – avant d'attraper son bras et de disparaître avec lui, loin de ses Chasseurs qui voulaient les épingler comme des insectes.

Ceux-ci ne purent rien faire pour les arrêter. Ils restèrent donc pantois, n'ayant pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer… Ils allaient sûrement devoir en parler avec Bobby pour essayer de comprendre, mais d'un autre côté ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'en avoir envie : cet homme, Harry, semblait bien plus dangereux que tous les monstres et démons qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer et ils ne tenaient pas tant que ça à s'y frotter.

 **FIN**


	8. 102e Edition - Thème 8 : Verre

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Games of Throne

 **Couple :** Harry x Jon

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 102 / Thème 8 : Verre

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Moment vulnérable**_

 **…**

Harry était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son front collé contre le verre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant au loin sans réellement voir ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux.

Jon était captivé par la scène.

D'ordinaire, Harry paraissait si fort, si inébranlable. Il avait été son ami et son coéquipier lorsqu'il était entré au service de la Garde de la Nuit. Un prodige du combat, c'était ce que louait leurs supérieurs. Il semblait même avoir l'expérience du combat réel, faisant de lui un partenaire bien plus compétant que les autres. Il était toujours réconfortant de savoir qu'il était là pour assurer vos arrières.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il semblait presque fragile, vulnérable.

Il ne portait qu'une simple tunique crème salie par endroit, avec un pantalon brun. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui.

Jon ne put empêcher sa main qui s'avança toute seule pour écarter une mèche corbeau qui tombait sur son visage, l'empêchant d'admirer ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, une question dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Jon ? »

« Tu es perdu dans tes pensées. »

Il ne posa pas la question, mais elle trainait dans l'air.

« Je repensais juste à mon pays natal… »

« Tu aimerais rentrer un jour ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, et le silence serra douloureusement le cœur de Jon sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit finalement son ami. « J'ai énormément de mauvais souvenirs là-bas et en même temps, j'y ai vécu mes meilleurs moments… »

Jon sentit une boule dans sa gorge à ces mots.

« Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant. Mais même si ma vie ici n'est pas aussi intense que là-bas, je suis plus heureux ici, avec vous… Avec toi. » Sourit timidement Harry en regardant Jon.

Le bâtard Stark ne remarqua pas qu'il se penchait vers Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

Son souffle chatouilla le visage d'Harry qui déglutit difficilement.

« Oui… » Murmura-t-il en réponse.

« Tu ne vas pas donc disparaître du jour au lendemain ? »

« Même si je devais partir, je te préviendrais… »

« Tant mieux, je préfère savoir quand je dois partir. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Jon lui donna un petit sourire en coin qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je te laisserais partir tout seul ? Si tu n'as pas quelqu'un à protéger, tu deviens tout de suite trop imprudent. »

« Donc tu admets que c'est moi qui te protège ? » Taquina Harry, touché pourtant par les mots de son ami.

« Je te protège aussi. » Répliqua le Garde.

Harry étouffa un gloussement devant le refus du jeune homme à paraître faible devant lui. Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand une main vint se poser contre sa joue, douce et chaude, légèrement calleuse mais accueillante. Harry se pencha inconsciemment contre la chaleur de sa paume, regardant les yeux de Jon briller d'un éclat particulier.

Jon ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait et il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait été bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à aller contre son attirance pour Harry. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas se retenir quand il se pencha vers le visage son _ami_. Quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en une demande silencieuse et quémandeuse, il oublia tout et l'embrassa enfin.

Ce fut puissant, passionné, bouleversant et bien trop court.

« Ne me laisse pas derrière. » Murmura Jon quand il s'éloigna de cette bouche avide et délicieuse.

« Jamais. » Répondit Harry avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Installer contre la fenêtre en verre, les deux Gardes s'embrassèrent de longues, très longues minutes, ne voyant pas l'heure passé. Ils passèrent leur après-midi de repos l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à s'endormir dans cette position.

Lorsque leurs camarades de dortoirs les retrouvèrent plus tard, personne ne fit de remarque sur la tête d'Harry reposant contre l'épaule de Jon, tombant à moitié contre la poitrine de ce dernier, ou sur le bras de Jon qui entourait la taille d'Harry. Ils avaient déjà tous senti une certaine alchimie unique entre ces deux-là, donc ce n'était une surprise pour personne de les voir si proches.

Ils se contenteraient de garder le secret, comme c'était de coutume dans la Garde de Nuit.

 **FIN**


	9. 103e Edition - Thème 1 : Physique

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Assassin's Creed

 **Couple :** Pre-slash Harry x Malik

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 103 / Thème 1 : Physique

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le sensuel érudit**_

 **…**

Harry était paresseusement allongé dans un divan, son corps à moitié dénudé s'offrant à la vue de tous ceux qui prenait le temps de poser un regard sur lui.

Harry ne s'était pas engagé comme Assassin, contrairement à ses frères de cœur, les Weasley qui étaient tous d'excellents membres de la Confrérie. Pendant un temps, il avait suivi le même entrainement qu'eux, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour ça.

Son corps était trop chétif, il ne pouvait pas se permettre les mêmes exploits que ses frères et sœurs Assassins. Il avait bien sûr tenté de le muscler, mais même son état de santé lui faisait défaut. Les maladies venaient facilement à lui, l'obligeant à être sous la surveillance quasiment constante d'un médecin.

Il en avait pleuré de frustration lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais suivre Ron ou les jumeaux dans leurs missions. Ni aucun autre Assassin d'ailleurs. Il ne serait qu'un poids pour eux.

Il avait alors laissé tomber les entrainements sous la chaleur harassante du soleil, pour s'enfermer dans les grandes salles remplies de livres et de parchemins. S'il ne pouvait être un Assassin, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber la Confrérie pour autant. S'il ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain, il trouverait un autre moyen de les aider.

Harry s'était donc instruit durant le reste de son enfance et le début de son adolescence, mais il avait commencé à vieillir. Et avec l'âge lui était venu la beauté.

Un corps fin, mince et souple. Toujours trop faible pour être Assassin, mais son visage fin ayant perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance et ses yeux d'un vert étincelant, ne recevaient plus les mêmes regards qu'avant. On s'était mis, même au sein de la Confrérie, à le regarder avec envie, passion et désir.

On lui avait faits de nombreuses avances et Harry avait compris que son corps et son physique, pouvait lui apporter des choses qui ne se trouvaient pas dans les livres.

Il n'était pas le seul à utiliser son corps pour obtenir des informations, mais Harry pourrait être plus qu'un simple Informateur. Il avait une formation d'assassin, même s'il n'était pas un Assassin. Il pourrait couvrir ses traces et éliminer des menaces qui pesaient sur sa famille.

Alors il avait commencé à entrer dans les couches qui donc voulaient bien l'y laisser entrer. Sa beauté voyageait de bouches à oreilles et très vite il avait pu s'inviter dans de grandes villes pour tuer les hommes les plus inaccessibles.

La Confrérie était reconnaissant de ses efforts, mais une personne ne l'était pas.

Malik détestait le voir partir et revenir le corps marqué par un homme. Malik qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments il y avait maintenant deux ans déjà.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autre chose que de la camaraderie pour les membres de la Confrérie et il n'avait pas pu répondre favorablement à la déclaration de Malik. Pourtant ce dernier n'avait pas abandonné et petit à petit, le jeune homme avait appris à s'amuser de sa jalousie.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait allongé lascivement dans cette tenue. Sa peau caramel brillait presque à chaque rayon de soleil qui venait le caresser et Malik avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur son travail, assit à un bureau à quelques mètres de lui, alors que des hommes et des femmes passaient et regardaient trop longtemps Harry à son goût.

Cela le mettait à chaque fois dans tous ses états et cela faisait rire le jeune homme qui ne ressentait aucun complexe à se « dévoiler » ainsi aux yeux de tous. Après tout, avec le travail qu'il faisait, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas l'être.

Décidant de jouer un peu plus pour une fois, Harry quitta le divan pour rejoindre le bureau de Malik. Il s'appuya volontairement contre son dos, s'amusant encore plus en le sentant sursauter et trembler contre lui. Il entoura ses bras autour de son cou, collant son torse à son dos, posant sa tête contre une épaule.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry quand il vit les poings serrés de sa pauvre victime, qui semblait essayer de reprendre ses séries. Jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin de Malik, il remarqua une faute et il la pointa du doigt :

« Tu t'es trompé là, Malik. »

Il n'eut pas tout de suite conscience de ce qui lui arrivait quand le corps contre lequel il s'appuyait et qu'une bouche vint voracement dévorer ses lèvres. Il gémit quand il sentit la langue de Malik venir furieusement caresser la sienne et avant même la fin de ce baiser, il se retrouva pantelant assis sur les jambes de l'Assassin.

« C'était quoi ça… ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu l'as cherché. » Répliqua Malik en caressant sa joue d'une main, sa taille de l'autre, avec une douceur qui contrastait avec sa fougue précédente.

« Ah bon ? » Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oui ! »

Et de nouveau il se fit embrasser comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

Il n'abandonnerait pas la Confrérie et le précieux travail qu'il y fournissait, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait quand même essayer de construire quelque chose avec Malik… ? Il embrassait trop bien pour qu'il ne laisse passer sa chance.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	10. 103e Edition - Thème 2 : Dense

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Percy Jackson

 **Couple :** Pre-slash Harry x Jason Grace

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 103 / Thème 2 : Dense

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le fils de Mercure**_

 **…**

Jason s'entrainait une fois de plus au camp, travaillant sa dextérité à l'épée. Harry, un fils de Mercure le regardait faire, assis au bord du terrain. D'autres demi-dieux s'exerçaient également, mais Jason savait qu'il était le seul qu'Harry regardait avec ce regard brûlant.

Quelques filles l'observaient également d'un peu plus loin, mais seul le fils de Mercure était capable de faire bouillir son sang de cette manière. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et Jason aurait sûrement rougi de l'expression vorace qu'Harry affichait, si son instructeur n'était pas arrivé au même moment.

Il fut détourné pendant une dizaine de minutes de son admirateur pour corriger sa position. Lorsque son instructeur fut satisfait de ses efforts, il le laissa et Jason s'autorisa un petit soupire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et il fut plus que surpris de le voir se lever de sa place.

Il crut un instant qu'il allait partir et il en fut déçu, il aurait aimé qu'il l'attende jusqu'au bout pour qu'ils passent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Toutefois Jason se rendit compte qu'Harry ne comptait pas retourner dans sa maison quand il s'avança sur le terrain, sous l'incitation de leur second instructeur.

« Allez Potter, venez un peu nous montrer ce que vous valez, au lieu de vous contenter de les regarder. »

« Monsieur, vous savez bien pourtant que je ne suis pas mieux qu'un manchot avec une épée entre les mains. » Geignit Harry en continuant pourtant à s'avancer.

A ses côtés, Jason entendit leur instructeur, Remus, renifler d'amusement. La réponse d'Harry à la fausse provocation de Monsieur Snape, avait-elle un sens caché, pour engendrer une telle réaction ?

Jason n'était arrivé au camp seulement deux mois auparavant et il n'avait jamais vu Harry s'entrainer avec les autres. En fait tout ce qu'il savait du fils de Mercure, ne tenait qu'aux informations qu'il avait pu obtenir des autres demi-dieux lors des repas notamment, et que son regard l'excitait plus que n'importe quelle robe courte qu'une fille pouvait porter.

Il cherchait encore en ce moment assez de courage pour aller lui adresser la parole. Jason se demandait s'il devait d'abord lui proposer d'être amis ou s'il pouvait tout de suite lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il avait au moins la certitude que son corps plaisait au fils de Mercure.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées amoureuses lorsque des rires éclataient autour de lui. Il vit Harry, attraper lourdement une épée, en râlant.

« Elle est plus lourde que je ne le pensais… » Grogna Harry en tentant misérablement de soulever son épée.

Les autres demi-dieux se moquaient de lui, mais Jason remarqua plutôt la prise assurée d'Harry sur la garde… Il jouait la comédie.

Son adversaire, désigné par Monsieur Snape alors qu'il divaguait, s'approcha de lui avec l'intention de soulever son épée pour se moquer, mais ce fut une erreur qui décida du sort de ce match.

Harry souleva son épée vers le ciel d'une main. Le mouvement fit reculer le demi-dieu de deux pas. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais il réussit à se stabiliser. Cependant il fut trop lent car Harry se lançait déjà sur lui, épée en main. Son adversaire arriva à lever son bouclier pour arrêter le coup, mais c'était le but d'Harry.

Son champ de vision en fut réduit car dans son empressement il leva son bouclier trop haut, lui cachant presqu'entièrement la forme mince d'Harry. Ce dernier en profita pour lâcher son épée et le contourner. Un coup dans le dos le projeta en avant et avant qu'il ne puisse penser à se relever, une dague se planta à moins de deux centimètres de sa gorge, Harry fièrement debout au-dessus de lui.

« J'ai gagné. » Dit-il simplement avec un sourire narquois.

Jason n'entendit pas Monsieur Snape réprimander non seulement le pauvre garçon qui s'était fait étaler, mais également ceux qui s'était moqué d'Harry quand il avait mimé ne pas réussir à soulever l'épée. Les enfants de Mercure étaient tous rapides et aussi particulièrement brillants dans les airs. Ils l'avaient tous oubliés quand Harry s'était volontairement ridiculisé pour les induire en erreur.

Le sourire victorieux qu'Harry lui lança réchauffa quelque chose en lui. C'était décidé, il irait lui parler ce soir !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	11. 103e Edition - Thème 3 : Intrus

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Sherlock

 **Couple :** Pre-slash Harry x Jim Moriarty

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 103 / Thème 3 : Intrus

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Intrusion**_

 **…**

Jim regardait Harry travailler dans sa cuisine comme s'il était chez lui.

Ce nouveau voisin était arrivé sans prévenir dans sa vie et surtout dans sa maison.

Le plus cerveau maléfique du monde travaillait sur une nouvelle expérience pour mettre son Sherlock à l'épreuve, cependant le bruit qui résultat de cet échec ameuta une personne tout à fait inattendue.

Fort d'un courage tout à fait idiot – du point de vue de Jim – Harry Potter, son nouveau voisin depuis plus d'un mois à ce moment-là, avait fait irruption chez lui pour s'enquérir de son état.

Cette intrusion avait signé la fin de la vie paisible de Jim, quand le jeune homme l'avait emmené à l'hôpital à cause d'une jambe cassée.

Un plâtre plus tard, Jim s'était rendu compte que son quotidien ne serait plus aussi facile qu'avant pour de nombreuses choses. Harry avait alors quasiment forcé la porte de sa maison pour l'aider jusqu'à son rétablissement.

Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à faire cela, mais Harry était un jeune homme têtu, qui cherchait également une bonne excuse pour refuser les rendez-vous proposés par la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Jim aurait voulu refuser, réellement. Mais la situation ne lui avait pas permis de le faire.

Chaque jour, c'était donc un voisin enthousiaste qui venait lui tenir compagnie, lui préparer ses repas, faire le ménage chez lui et l'aider pour le bain. Le moment que Jim préférait peut-être le plus dans ses journées mornes et ennuyantes, car Harry finissait enfin par se calmer et se mettait à bégayer et à rougir comme une écolière, dès que Jim finissait nu.

Ce dernier avait alors enfin le droit à un peu de calme, mais sa fierté appréciait surtout les réactions de son voisin.

Il l'avait plusieurs taquiné ou poussé à bout en lui demandant de le laver ou de l'aider à se rhabiller, prétextant une grosse fatigue.

Heureusement pour lui, il pourrait enfin retirer son plâtre demain et retourner à sa vie normale, sans voisin l'embêter durant des jours. Jetant un autre coup d'œil par-dessus son journal pour voir Harry bouger son corps en rythme au son d'un air silencieux, Jim se rappela judicieusement qu'il aurait encore besoin de béquilles et de rééducation pendant quelque temps.

Il pourrait alors utiliser ce prétexte pour demander à Harry de revenir… Et une fois qu'il serait complètement guéri, peut-être pourrait-il espérer attraper ces jolies fesses dans son lit… Cela semblait être un plan et surtout une délicieuse idée.

Il allait montrer à cet intrus, qu'on ne se faisait pas une place si facilement dans la vie et dans le cœur d'un Moriarty ! Il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	12. 103e Edition - Thème 4 : Plus

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Percy Jackson

 **Couple :** Harry x Luke Castellan

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Exhibition ; scène implicite

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 103 / Thème 4 : Plus

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Toujours plus**_

 **…**

Harry tendit l'oreille jusqu'à ce que les bruits de conversations ne soient plus qu'un lointain souvenirs.

Bien sûr, le camp des demi-dieux fourmillait toujours de vie, mais ce petit groupe s'était cette fois approché d'un peu trop près pour qu'il garde son calme.

Quand il osa se tourner enfin vers Luke en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessous sa frange, il fut accueilli par un sourire railleur. Il eut aussitôt envie de le faire disparaître de son visage, violemment de préférence.

Cependant il fut coupé dans son élan avant de pouvoir mener son plan à bien, quand Luke l'embrassa férocement, recommençant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que ces adolescents ne s'approchent trop près au goût d'Harry.

Luke n'avait pas de problème avec ça, au contraire, il aurait été ravi de forcer son amant à pousser un tas de bruit indécents pour montrer à tous, que non seulement Harry lui appartenait, mais qu'en plus il le comblait parfaitement sexuellement. Histoire que quelques-uns d'entre eux, arrêtent de tourner autour de son petit-ami.

Pourtant il avait respecté l'envie d'Harry de s'arrêter. Le jeune homme voulait encore que leur relation reste secrète, qu'elle reste encore un moment privée, et Luke ne trouvait rien à redire à ce sujet – il faisait toujours en sorte qu'Harry ne sorte jamais de sa cabine sans une marque de son appartenance de toute manière – et il adorait sentir l'excitation et l'adrénaline monter dans son petit-ami quand ils n'étaient qu'à un mouvement de tête de se faire découvrir.

C'était presque mignon de voir ses grands yeux verts briller d'anticipation et de peur d'être vus. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi choisir entre être pris sur le fait ou réussir à y échapper.

Dès que le _danger_ était passé, Luke n'attendait jamais longtemps avant de reprendre là où ils avaient laissé les choses. Et cela ne déplaisait pas à Harry, loin de là.

« P-plus Luke… ! » Gémit Harry en se frottant énergiquement contre amant.

Ce dernier glissa aussitôt une main dans son pantalon, attrapant une fesse avec force.

« Ici, maintenant ? » Proposa-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Il sentit presque ses limites se fissurer quand Harry sembla réellement réfléchir à la question, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en jetant quelques coups d'œil autour d'eux.

Voyant que sa réponse ne venait pas, Luke préféra reporter cette petite séance d'exhibition à plus tard.

« Allons dans ma cabine. » Décida-t-il pour lui et Harry hocha la tête, les joues rouges d'une imagination débordante.

Ce n'était que partie remise, lui promit silencieusement Luke, alors qu'il le tirait rapidement vers la cabine de la maison Hermès. Il se jura qu'un jour, il arriverait à décomplexer assez son petit-ami pour qu'ils tentent l'expérience à la possible vue de tous. Mais de ce qu'il avait vu à l'instant, il n'aurait besoin que d'un petit peu plus d'efforts pour cela.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	13. 103e Edition - Thème 5 : Soumettre

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Assassin's Creed

 **Couple :** Harry x Ezio Auditore

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 103 / Thème 5 : Soumettre

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Histoire de couple**_

 **…**

Cela faisait maintenant plus qu'une heure qu'ils s'affrontaient. Changeant parfois d'armes.

Mais cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient soudainement passés d'un entrainement à un véritable duel.

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le comportement d'Ezio change ainsi.

Ils s'entrainaient comme d'habitude en se lançant quelques petites piques pour se motiver l'un l'autre, et la minute d'après Ezio était devenu sérieux. Harry avait bien sûr immédiatement réagi, refusant de se laisser faire, mais il ne pouvait nier avoir été pris au dépourvu.

Brusquement son épée lui échappa des mains et Harry se retrouva avec un genou à terre.

Ezio le regardait de haut, un sourire plus que satisfait sur son visage.

« J'ai gagné Harry. Soumets-toi. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Ces mots eurent cependant l'effet inverse et Harry se releva d'un coup, sortant un poignard de sa manche. Il était encore plein d'astuce et il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

Il crut un instant avoir gagné, mais son adversaire n'était pas en reste et Harry fut une fois de plus repoussé au sol.

« Laisse tomber, je suis meilleur que toi. »

Harry se renfrogna, amusant d'autant plus Ezio. Quand son compagnon de joute accepta enfin de reconnaître sa défaite, l'Assassin prit un air triomphal.

« J'ai gagné, donc je serais au-dessus ce soir. » Fit-il, révélant enfin le fond de sa pensée.

« Quoi ?! Quand as-tu décidé de cela ?! » S'exclama un Harry furibond.

« Tout à l'heure, avant que l'on ne commence ce duel. »

« Du-Tu te fous de moi ? Je n'étais même pas au courant ! »

« Cela aurait changé quelque chose ? »

« Tout ! Cela aurait tout changé ! »

« Eh bien tant pis, c'est trop tard maintenant. »

Ezio embrassa rapidement les lèvres de son amant en disant cela, scellant la fin de cette conversation. Cependant il ne s'éloigna pas et sa main vint même se perdre dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry qui cachaient sa nuque.

« Je te prouverais de nouveau ce soir que je suis le meilleur. Tu en pleureras de désir. »

Harry sentit un frisson secouer son corps contre son gré.

« Je te rembourserais ça au centuple la prochaine fois. »

Cependant le jeune homme avait beau dire cela, il n'avait pour l'instant eu qu'une seule occasion de dominer Ezio au lit et uniquement en démarrant un duel silencieux, juste comme l'Assassin venait de le faire…

Peu importe ! Harry ne comptait pas se laisser faire malgré tout !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	14. 103e Edition - Thème 6 : Battement

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Assassin's Creed

 **Couple :** Nope

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Drame Character Death

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 103 / Thème 6 : Battement

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Battement de cœur**_

 **…**

Ce fut un coup de foudre.

Ils s'étaient regardés et Altaïr avait senti son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Il avait une petite taille, des yeux verts comme deux joyaux et des cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés.

Cependant il n'était qu'un enfant. L'enfant d'un Informateur.

Ce jour-là, il n'était pas vraiment tombé amoureux comme il aurait pu le faire pour une femme. Mais il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger, de le faire sourire et rire. De le rendre plus heureux que n'importe qui.

C'était un enfant si mignon, qu'il avait eu du mal à résister pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'appelait Harry et son père, James, était si fier de lui. Altaïr ne pouvait que le comprendre et il avait espéré qu'un jour, il pourrait avoir un enfant aussi mignon lui-aussi.

Durant les deux années qui suivirent, Altaïr rendit souvent visite à James, et surtout à Harry. Il venait également pour des informations, mais aussi pour voir la bouille d'ange de l'enfant. Il était si adorable.

Puis ce morceau bonheur qu'il avait découvert s'était brisé quand James et sa famille furent tués par des Templiers…

Altaïr avait eu l'impression qu'un démon était venu s'installer dans son âme lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il était parti en croisade, pendant plus de cinq ans, à traquer sans relâche le moindre homme, la moindre femme qui avaient un lien avec l'assassinat de son ami, de sa femme et de l'enfant si innocent qu'ils avaient eu.

Harry avait été une sorte d'oasis pour lui, un assassin. Il était si gentil et toujours souriant. Il n'hésitait jamais à lui faire un câlin. Il se rappelait cette fois où il lui restait encore du sang de sa dernière cible sur le visage. Harry s'était inquiété qu'il se soit fait mal, plutôt que de prendre peur.

Plusieurs fois, Altaïr s'était demandé si Harry n'avait pas été placé sur son chemin pour l'aider à faire face aux tourments qui le menaçaient. Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il se posait beaucoup de questions, notamment sur sa foi. Mais Harry lui avait souri. Altaïr avait sentit une nouvelle chaleur naître dans son cœur et il avait su qu'il ferait tout pour préserver son bonheur.

Cependant il avait échoué… James n'était pas le premier de ses Informateurs à mourir, et il ne serait malheureusement pas le dernier. Ce métier était plus que dangereux et ceux qui décidaient de suivre cette voix en étaient conscients. Pourtant cela n'enlevait pas la douleur que pouvait ressentir leurs proches…

Il avait appris la nouvelle de la bouche des meilleurs amis de James, Sirius et Remus. Un autre de leur ami, Peter, s'était révélé être un traitre pour les Templiers. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les trois Informateurs cherchaient d'où venait les fuites, et lorsque Peter avait senti qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus s'échapper, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout en vendant son ami et sa famille.

Peter fut le premier à mourir de sa main. Altaïr l'avait gardé emprisonné dans un cachot humide et sale pendant une longue semaine, pour lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir. Mais cet être immonde n'était qu'un sous-fifre sans valeur, et même moins que cela. Au moins sa mort avait pu le calmer durant un temps.

Sirius et Remus avaient prix le temps de l'attendre pour brûler les corps… Altaïr ne savait toujours pas s'il leur en était redevable ou non. Voir le petit Harry tranquillement installé sur son lit de bois, lui avait donné l'impression qu'il ne faisait que dormir, mais il était bien mort…

Plus jamais il ne pourrait voir le bonheur sur son visage juvénile, plus jamais il ne pourrait voir l'amour que le petit Harry portait au monde, innocent du mal qui rongeait celui-ci.

Son corps fut brûlé entre ceux son père et sa mère. Dans une étreinte chaleureuse et aimante.

Altaïr sut ce jour-là qu'il avait perdu une partie de son cœur, alors qu'il regardait les immenses flammes rouges qui semblaient bouger au rythme des battements de son cœur meurtrit par sa perte…

Il se jura alors de rendre ce monde meilleur pour qu'aucun autre _Harry_ ne meurt ainsi.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	15. 103e Edition - Thème 7 : Café

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Sherlock

 **Couple :** Pre-slash Harry x John Watson

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 103 / Thème 7 : Café

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le café du matin**_

 **…**

« De nouveau un expresso Docteur Watson ? Vous ne voulez pas changer un peu pour essayer ? »

« Et vous alors ? Vous prenez à chaque fois le même café latte. » Répliqua le Docteur en regardant l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Leur première rencontre fut un pur hasard.

Une bande d'amis en voyage à Londres étaient venu envahir le café dans lequel les deux hommes se rendaient chaque matin. Couplé à une pluie diluvienne et soudaine, le café était bondé et les places manquaient.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à la même table avant de s'en rendre compte.

Watson avait adressé la parole à l'autre occupant sur un coup de tête. Il avait voulu mettre à l'épreuve les compétences que Sherlock avait tant tenu à lui apprendre, pour essayer d'en deviner un peu plus sur cette personne, juste en l'observant.

Et on pouvait dire qu'il s'était planté en beauté.

Cet homme qui s'était trouvé en face de lui, avec son corps large et musclé, son regard profond et intense, sa barbichette de quelques jours et ses mains calleuses, n'étaient en rien le policier ou le militaire qu'il s'était imaginé.

Harry s'était présenté comme un simple employé de bureau lors de leur première rencontre. Lorsque Watson avait appris plus tard qu'il était en réalité le directeur dudit bureau, ce fut donc un choc pour lui. Il s'était même demandé si l'autre homme ne lui faisait pas une blague. Mais une recherche plus tard et le lendemain il s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir cru.

Son compagnon de café ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, le Docteur n'avait pas été le premier à douter de sa parole.

Cependant, malgré cette première approche ratée, ils avaient continué de parler pendant toute l'heure qui suivi. Ce fut un moment agréable pour eux deux et le lendemain, ce fut presque naturellement qu'ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup. D'eux, de leur famille, de leurs amis. De leur travail, de leurs espoirs et des attentes qui pesaient sur eux.

Watson avait bafouillé quand le bel homme qui lui faisait face, lui avait avoué que sa famille de cœur attendait depuis des années déjà qu'il se marie enfin à Ginny, la benjamine du clan Weasley, alors qu'il était totalement et éperdument gay.

L'orientation sexuelle d'Harry n'était en rien son affaire, mais il avait été surpris par son coming out. Il était si beau, la maturité lui allait si bien qu'ils devaient avoir des tonnes de femmes à ses pieds. Mais ce qui lui avait réellement fait perdre ses moyens fut le long regard qu'il lui jeta. Le pauvre Docteur s'était senti rougir et il n'avait pas été capable d'aligner deux mots pendant plusieurs minutes.

Cela ne les avait pas empêchés cependant de se rasseoir ensemble le lendemain et tous les autres jours qui suivirent.

Aujourd'hui n'était donc qu'un jour de plus dans leur routine.

Ils discutèrent une fois de plus pendant une longue et agréable heure, jusqu'à ce que leurs obligations respectives se rappellent à eux. Watson fut le premier à se lever pour partir, alors que Sherlock venait de lui envoyer un SMS.

« Docteur ! J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire. » Lança Harry alors qu'il finissait de mettre son manteau.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Watson en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Il sentit son corps partir en avant et une paire de lèvres vint doucement caresser sa bouche dans un baiser chaste.

« C'est moi qui paye pour vous aujourd'hui et passez une bonne journée. »

Watson resta un moment figé sur place, regardant Harry avec surprise. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas avoir remarqué les regards que l'autre homme lui lançait de temps à autre, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se montrerait aussi entreprenant en public, alors qu'il venait tout juste de faire son coming out avec sa famille, grâce à son soutien.

« T-toi aussi… A-à demain. » Bégaya Watson avant de partir, sortant enfin de sa léthargie quand son portable vibra à nouveau.

Watson se demanda s'il arriverait à trouver une réponse d'ici demain pour Harry, mais il pourrait toujours réfléchir et en discuter avec ce dernier autour de leurs cafés habituels.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	16. 103e Edition - Thème 8 : Vide

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donnés, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Assassin's Creed

 **Couple :** Pre-slash Harry x Edward Kenway

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 103 / Thème 8 : Vide

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le fond de la bouteille**_

 **…**

Edward regarda sa bouteille vide avec colère. Il voulait boire. Boire et boire toujours plus pour oublier ses échecs, ses erreurs et tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, et qu'il continuerait sûrement de faire.

« Une autre bouteille ! » Cria-t-il par-dessus la cacophonie des autres soulards du pub.

Le serveur, un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place parmi tous les hommes violents, cruels et barbus, s'approcha de lui, les regardant, lui et ses bouteilles vidées, d'un œil critique.

« Non, vous avez plus qu'assez bu comme ça pour la soirée. »

« Je suis le client ! Je paye pour ses bouteilles ! Laisse-moi boire gamin ! »

Il reçu un torchon sale sur le visage dès qu'il sortit ses mots. Autour de lui des éclats de rires s'élevèrent. Edward attrapa le tissu pour le jeter à terre, sous l'effet de la rage.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?! »

Cependant un bout bois s'écrasa contre son plexus, lui coupant le souffle aussi efficacement qu'un coup de poing. Le serveur s'était armé d'un simple manche à balai pour le faire taire, mais il avait mieux réussi que quiconque auparavant.

« Tu as fini de boire pour ce soir je t'ai dit, ivrogne. »

Le serveur s'éloigna sur ses mots, ramassant le torchon avec son balai, sans se baisser. Autour d'eux, les habitués du pub rigolaient de la remontrance qu'il s'était pris, s'amusant de voir leur « petit Harry » s'occuper d'eux quand personne d'autre ne le faisait.

Edward avait envie de crier, de taper du pieds et de réclamer plus de bouteilles, mais le coup du serveur lui avait éclairci l'esprit et il n'avait plus trop de goût pour l'alcool.

Cependant il reviendrait demain. Pour se saouler la gueule de nouveau et surtout pour cette fois obtenir ce qu'il voulait de ce gamin !

Ce qu'il voulait de lui toutefois… Il n'était pas certain de le savoir lui-même avec certitude…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	17. 104e Edition - Thème 1 : Camembert

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Gate : Jieitai kanochi nite

 **Couple :** Pre-slash Harry x Hitoshi Furuta

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 104 / Thème 1 : Camembert

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Séduire l'estomac**_

 **…**

Harry avait été traîné ici contre son gré, par des collègues. Il n'avait pas voulu venir, bien trop occupé par ses travaux et préférant de toute manière manger ses propres plats. Hermione et Ron avaient eu beau vanter les mets de ce restaurant que les Hommes venus de l'autre côté de la Porte avait ouvert, il ne s'était pas laissé tenter.

Pourtant il le regretta presque aussitôt ! Tout était si bon ici, c'était bien la première fois qu'il appréciait la cuisine d'une autre personne. Il avait pris grand soin à finir chacune de ses assiettes. Son estomac conquit, il revint plusieurs fois par semaine pour profiter de la nourriture et l'ambiance plutôt calme de l'endroit.

Il aimait y rester un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour prendre une tasse de thé et se détendre avant de retourner à son travail. Alors, lorsqu'un jour un client se mit à crier à tout va après les employés, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Vous êtes pathétique... » Renifla-t-il avec dégoût, attirant l'attention de l'aristocrate sur lui.

« Pardon ?! » Cria l'homme en se redressant de son siège et en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Cet établissement n'est pas fait pour des personnes comme vous, qui n'êtes pas capable de vous tenir en public. » Siffla dangereusement le plus petit homme, le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Le noble s'apprêta à taper du poing sur la table, quand son serviteur le rejoignit à toute vitesse.

« Mon seigneur... » Murmura-t-il en attirant son attention. « Il s'agit du Mage Potter, il est en passe d'obtenir le titre de Sage, je ne suis pas sûr que provoquer une escarmouche avec lui vous servirait... »

« Encore le faudrait-il être capable de me toucher. » Répliqua Harry, n'ayant eu aucun mal à l'entendre, en se levant de sa chaise.

La différence de taille était assez flagrante, pourtant le noble sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même devant le regard perçant du Mage. L'Agent Furuta qui était sorti des cuisines en entendant ce qu'il se passait en salle, resta béat devant la façon dont ce qui lui semblait tout juste être un garçon, gérait l'affaire. Rapidement, le client impoli s'en fut, sans un mot de plus, pas même une menace en l'air.

Le militaire en profita pour approcher le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'un vert vif, alors que ce dernier semblait sur le point de s'en aller, sa tasse vidée de son contenu.

« Merci pour votre intervention, même si je me sens un peu gêné que vous vous soyez chargé de cet homme. » Commença-t-il en guise d'introduction. « Je suis le Chef Furuta. » Termina-t-il en tendant sa main au client.

Ce dernier la saisit, la serrant amicalement, tout en le regardant avec attention.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je l'ai également fait pour moi-même. Je n'aimerais que ce genre de personne devienne la norme de votre cuisine exceptionnelle. »

Furuta se sentit sourire au compliment. Il y était habitué, pourtant entendre ces mots de la part de ce jeune homme en particulier, semblait leur donner d'autant plus de poids. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table que le Mage Potter occupait auparavant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un moment.

« Et vous êtes ce client qui me commande régulièrement le camembert en croûte ? »

Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir une légère rougeur colorer les joues de son interlocuteur, en même temps qu'un sourire gêné lui répondait.

« Je dois plaider coupable, ce plat a charmé mon palais et je reviens pour de nouveau y goûter. Je ne suis pas trop mauvais en cuisine également, mais vous avez pratiquement élevé cette pratique au rang d'art. »

« Je serais heureux de vous parler de ma recette dans ce cas-là. »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Le militaire sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort au sourire que lui donna le jeune homme, mais il en chassa vite l'impression. Le coup de foudre n'existait que dans les livres ! Et puis... Pourquoi parlait-il d'amour de toute façon ? Ils n'allaient que se retrouver pour discuter d'un domaine qu'ils avaient en commun, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous.

« J'aurais fini mes travaux d'ici demain, est-ce que vous seriez disponible à ce moment-là ? »

« J'aurais moi-même terminé avec le coucher du soleil. »

« Je viendrais vous attendre alors. »

Le Mage lui offrit un autre sourire, faisant pétiller ses yeux émeraudes. Furuta resta jusqu'à ce qu'il parte et il retourna en cuisine, sous les regards suggestifs de ses collègues. Non, ce n'était certainement pas un rendez-vous ! N'est-ce pas... ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! )_


	18. 104e Edition - Thème 2 : Envie

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Couple :** Harry x Xanxus

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 104 / Thème 2 : Envie

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Sexy Assistant**_

 **…**

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'effondrer dans son lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Il détestait ces réunions et ces soirées stupides plus que tout au monde, plus encore que les déchets qui respiraient le même air que lui. Si jamais il avait un vœu à formuler, ce serait de ne plus jamais devoir à les subir.

Sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un personne le rejoignit, ni que son manteau glissait de ses épaules. Il était bien trop fatigué pour y faire attention. Finalement il reprit tout de même un peu ses esprits lorsque ses chaussures quittèrent ses pieds, une fois assis sur son matelas bien moelleux.

Il regarda le visage de celui qui le déshabillait durant quelques instants, sans vraiment le voir. Puis son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche et il plaqua son pied contre l'épaule de l'homme pour l'éloigner de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire déchet ? »

Sa voix manquait de sa hargne habituelle, mais il était réellement fatigué.

« Je vous aide à vous préparer pour la nuit Patron. Cela faisait partie de mon travail d'assistant. » Répondit calmement le jeune homme à ses pieds en lui offrant un léger sourire.

Son assistant... Xanxus se souvint que Squalo lui avait en effet collé quelqu'un qui disait porter ce titre. Il n'avait pas trop à s'en plaindre car il était discret et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il faisait également une bonne partie de son travail, ne lui laissant que quelques signatures et dossiers confidentiels. La belle vie pour lui.

« Continue alors. » Grogna le Chef de la Varia, le fixant intensément.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps et reprit ce qu'il avait commencé sans ciller sous le regard de son supérieur. N'importe qui se serait mis à flipper car une erreur pouvait signifier la mort, mais pas lui. En même temps, stresser ne ferait que le pousser à faire une bourde, ce n'était donc pas si mal.

Ses chaussettes prirent le même chemin que ses chaussures, puis il sentit des doigts venir démêler les plumes qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux. Les boutons de sa chemise se défirent l'un après l'autre et il sentit la chaleur de la pièce augmenter de quelques degrés. Au moins que ce ne soit que son imagination ?

Le tissu glissa sur sa peau et elle ne fut bientôt plus retenu que par son pantalon. Xanxus regarda l'homme – Harry ou Hadrien, quelque chose comme ça – commencer à défaire sa ceinture sans même une seconde d'hésitation, et son contrôle se cassa.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, son assistant se retrouva plaquer contre le lit, alors qu'il le surplombait et le dominait.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre alors que tu as voulus me séduire, déchet ! » Grogna Xanxus avec un sourire sauvage.

Épinglé sous lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il avait en effet fait exprès de le toucher plus que nécessaire, tout en restant à sa place, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il ne le regrettait toutefois certainement pas.

« Je ne fais que mon travail... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix taquine.

« Et jusqu'où va ton travail ? » Lui demanda son patron en attrapant durement son entrejambe dans son main, la serrant avec force.

« Jusqu'où vous le voudrez. » Gémit Harry.

Xanxus avait changé d'avis. Il ne voulait plus dormir finalement. Il avait envie de tout autre chose et il n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir ! Si demain il ne se réveillait pas à l'heure, Squalo serait le seul à devoir être blâmé pour avoir mis sous ses ordres d'un assistant aussi sexy.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! )_


	19. 104e Edition - Thème 3 : Chair

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Couple :** Harry x Daemon Spade

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 104 / Thème 3 : Chair

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Vice de la chair**_

 **…**

Daemon avait envie de gémir alors qu'il regardait les dents de son amant croquer sa chair.

Une langue sortit de sa bouche impie, pour venir lécher le jus qui lui avait échappé.

Ses doigts tenaient délicatement mais inflexiblement la chair ferme dans laquelle il croqua de nouveau.

Il poussa un son de plaisir qui chamboula Daemon dans tout son être.

Une déglutition, il avalait tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Un léger râle s'échappa du jeune homme alors que du jus glissait sur ses mains. Daemon le regarda avidement lécher consciencieusement ses mains pour récolter la moindre goutte du précieux nectar qui s'était échappé.

« Tu es tellement érotique Harry ! » Ronronna l'ancien gardien du Primo.

« Quoi... ? Je mange une putain de pomme Daemon ! »

« Je te proposerais bien de manger autre chose. » Lui proposa l'homme avec un sourire lubrique.

« Va te rafraîchir la tête, crétin. » Lui répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin tout de même sur les lèvres.

Il pourrait peut-être manger un tout autre genre de fruit ce soir, si son amant se montrait sage.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Le mot « chair » peut également être utilisé pour parler de la pulpe d'un fruit, d'où son utilisation pour ce texte.

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! )_


	20. 104e Edition - Thème 4 : Pardon

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Couple :** Pre-slash Harry x Dino Cavallone

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 104 / Thème 4 : Pardon

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Maladresse avec un fouet**_

 **…**

Dino savait que sans ses hommes avec lui, il devenait d'une maladresse exagérée et surtout exaspérante. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il le faisait exprès ! Mais de là à, _sans faire exprès_ , attraper un civil dans son fouet... ! Si les Vindice avaient vent de ses bêtises, il finirait forcément en prison pour éviter qu'il n'implique par mégarde des innocents.

« Bon, vous avez fini oui ou non ? J'aimerais pouvoir me dépêtrer de cette chose et continuer ma journée. » Râla le civil qu'il avait saucissonné.

Ce dernier le fusillait de son regard vert saisissant, son corps fin et pâle fermement enroulé dans son fouet. Dino se fit la réflexion que cela en était presque érotique... Avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et qu'il accoure auprès du jeune homme en bafouillant des excuses, le visage rougit par la gêne.

« Quelle idée aussi de se balader avec quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas manier. » Continua de grogner le jeune homme, mécontent de sa journée. « D'abord ce petit con qui me trompe avec cette pute de bas étage et ensuite ça ! Je suis maudit ou quoi ?! »

Cette fois il ne s'adressait pas à Dino en particulier, mais ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'écouter, enregistrant soigneusement les quelques détails qui l'intéressaient. Comme par exemple que ce bel éphèbe pouvait partager un lit avec des hommes.

« Si jamais il ose venir présenter sa sale tronche devant moi, je lui tirerais une balle dans les couilles. » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le blond sursauta en l'entendant, son visage devenant plus pâle que celui d'un fantôme, éloignant ses mains par réflexe du corps ligoté. Son interlocuteur le regard furieusement en haussant un sourcil menaçant et Dino revint se mettre au travail en silence.

« Dépêchez-vous un peu ! Votre maladresse a beau être devenue légendaire, ce n'est pas une raison pour aggraver votre réputation Cavallone ! »

Dino ouvrit bêtement la bouche en regardant le jeune homme. D'où connaissait-il son nom de famille... ? Et sa « réputation » ? Il avait attrapé un des leurs ? Un Mafieux comme lui ? Il se sentit un peu plus soulagé à cette nouvelle. Il commençait à croire que les civils étaient devenus aussi violents qu'eux ! Non, il avait juste écouté un mafieux mécontent, tout allait bien mieux.

Un pied vint écraser le sien, le faisant lever la tête.

« Concentre-toi sur ta tâche. » Grogna son interlocuteur avec un regard meurtrier.

Finalement il fallut dix bonnes minutes supplémentaires pour que Dino arrive à défaire sa bêtise. Ses joues étaient un peu chaudes car il était sûr d'avoir entendu des bruits étranges provenir de l'autre mafieux quand il resserrait _par hasard_ certains nœuds au lieu de les desserrer.

« Je peux... t'offrir un repas pour me faire pardonner ? » Tenta le blond.

Il n'eut aucun mal à soutenir le regard furieux de son interlocuteur qui sembla les juger, lui et son offre. Finalement cela avait du bon d'avoir eu Reborn comme professeur.

« Bien. » Répondit-il finalement, faisant éclater la joie dans le cœur de Dino. « Quelque chose de classe et surtout de la bonne nourriture. » Ordonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pas de soucis ! » S'exclama le futur Patron Cavallone en attrapant déjà son téléphone pour appeler son chauffeur.

« Harry, au cas où tu te poserais la question. »

« Enchanté Harry ! »

Dino se sentit encore plus heureux quand l'autre mafieux lui offrit un regard gentiment exaspéré. Il avait visiblement fini par se calmer, mais peu importe, le blond avait bien aimé aussi la passion qu'il lui avait montrée. Il avait un peu envie de découvrir les autres facettes de sa personnalité, même si leur rencontre n'avait été qu'un heureux hasard.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! )_


	21. 104e Edition - Thème 5 : Fenêtre

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Couple :** Pre-slash Harry x Hibari Kyoya

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 104 / Thème 5 : Fenêtre

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Jeu de Carnivores**_

 **…**

Hibari passait toujours beaucoup de temps sur le toit ou à la fenêtre de son bureau. La version officielle que les élèves se murmuraient entre eux, de cette manie, n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen supplémentaire pour l'adolescent de les surveiller et de prévenir tout problème.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus loin de la vérité.

Hibari avait une sorte de sixième sens pour trouver les voyous qui osaient salir sa précieuse école, il n'avait pas besoin de les guetter pour donc suivre leurs traces.

Non, la seule raison pour laquelle le Président du Comité de Discipline se penchait aux fenêtres de l'école, n'était que pour observer une seule et unique personne. Un adolescent qu'il convoitait depuis son transfert maintenant.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme britannique venu en échange scolaire. Il se trouvait en deuxième année et il avait presque instantanément attiré son regard. Il se montrait chaleureux et bienveillant avec tout le monde, cependant il cachait une grande force qu'Hibari n'avait pas loupé.

Ce garçon, Harry, était puissant. Il ne semblait pas exactement l'assumer devant les autres, mais il ne refoulait pas non plus ce qu'il était. Comme s'il se déguisait pour se fondre parmi les herbivores, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui.

Hibari s'était pris à aimer le regarder évoluer sur son territoire. Il n'était pas exactement sous ses ordres, comme le reste du Comité, mais il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir empiéter sur ses plates-bandes. Ils vivaient tous les deux, inconsciemment ou non, sur une fine ligne qui menaçait de casser à tout moment. Si cela arrivait, l'équilibre serait rompu et la guerre commencerait. Il était persuadé que certains herbivores se rangeraient du côté de l'autre carnivore.

Peut-être pourrait-il prendre les devants en le défiant et en gagnant, obtenant ainsi la dominance sur cet autre carnivore. Il réduirait ainsi tout esprit de rébellion et maintiendrait la paix dans son royaume. Il ne prévoyait pas du tout de faire cela, à cause du corps attirant et alléchant de l'adolescent. La luxure ne l'intéressait pas, pas du tout...

Il avait hâte de le voir se tordre sous lui, de douleur évidemment. Il allait le dominer complètement et faire de lui son soumis, hiérarchiquement évidemment.

Si Hibari guettait aux fenêtres, ce n'était donc pas pour vérifier qu'aucune bagarre ne démarrait sous son nez, mais bien pour surveiller sa future proie. Il allait envoyer Tetsuya pour convier le britannique carnivore à venir le rejoindre au bureau du Comité. Ce soir, il allait enfin prouver à tout le monde qu'il était le Carnivore Dominant de Nanimori et Harry deviendrait sien... !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! )_


	22. 104e Edition - Thème 6 : Pavot

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Hoozuki no Reitotsu

 **Couple :** Harry x Hakutaku

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 104 / Thème 6 : Pavot

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Confrontation**_

 **…**

La sonnette du magasin retentit et Hakutaku ne prit pas le temps de se retourner, croyant déjà savoir qui venait d'entrer.

« Alors Harry-chan, tu as pu trouver les fleurs de pavot dont j'ai besoin ? » Lança-t-il gaiement.

« "Harry-chan" ? Tu fais travailler tes maîtresses maintenant ? » Railla une voix bien trop familière à son goût dans son dos.

Le pharmacien se retourna brusquement, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Hozuki qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Demanda plutôt la créature céleste, en refusant de répondre à sa question précédente.

« On m'a demandé de passer prendre une course. » Répliqua le démon. « Tu es donc déjà passé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. »

« Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ? J'avais trop bu et tu en as profité. Cela s'arrête là. De qui est la commande ? »

« J'en ai profité ? C'est bien toi qui est venu te frotter à moi comme une chienne en chaleur, en me disant à quel point tu m'aimais. »

Hakutaku se renfrogna. En effet, il avait fait ça, il s'en souvenait très bien. L'alcool lui avait retourné le cerveau et lui avait enlevé toutes ses inhibitions. Mais il se rappelait également qu'il s'était réveillé seul le lendemain matin, même pas dans un lit, sans mot ni rien de son partenaire. Celui-ci n'avait pas non plus cherché à le contacter par la suite, ce fut donc une réponse évidente à ses sentiments. Continuer à poursuivre ses chimères après avoir reçu une réponse aussi claire, ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il avait donc cherché du réconfort ailleurs et il avait rencontré Harry. Le jeune homme faisait partie de la délégation d'un autre Dieu, mais il semblait déjà vouloir s'installer ici lorsqu'il l'avait abordé. Apparemment il était assez connu chez lui et il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait cru trouver un peu de calme et repos dans la mort, mais sa seconde vie avait été au contraire, encore plus mouvementé que la première.

Ils avaient discuté ensemble toute la nuit et ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, mais ils n'avaient jamais rien fait. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir d'attirance physique ou non. Hakutaku aimerait plus que tout le ravir, au contraire, mais une petite part de lui aimait encore ce crétin d'Hozuki et il ne pouvait pas coucher avec l'ancien sorcier en ressentant toujours des sentiments pour son amour perdu.

« De la part de qui viens-tu ? » Répéta une nouvelle fois le pharmacien, refusant de céder au démon.

Une main claqua contre le mur, tout près de son visage. Hozuki ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand la clochette sonna de nouveau.

« Hakutaku-san, je pense avoir pris un peu trop, mais cela devrait a... Qu'est-ce que vous faites monsieur ? »

Le visage détendu et heureux d'Harry s'assombrit brusquement, ses sourcils se fronçant et ses yeux fixant le démon avec fureur.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, va-t'en. » Lui répondit Hozuki en lançant vers lui sa matraque.

La créature céleste retint son souffle de peur, avant de se souvenir que tout irait bien. En effet, l'arme s'arrêta en l'air face à la main à moitié tendue d'Harry. La magie émanait de lui avec tellement de force que le démon ne trouva pas la force de répliquer.

« Tout va bien Harry-chan, je vais rapidement m'en débarrasser. Tu peux aller poser les fleurs dans l'atelier. »

Le sorcier décédé sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais il obéit finalement à l'ordre de son ami et patron temporaire.

« Si dans quinze minutes vous n'êtes pas revenu, je viendrais lui exploser la tronche ! » Lança-t-il juste avant de s'éloigner.

« Tu as entendu Hozuki, tu ferais mieux de rapidement partir. » Sourit narquoisement le pharmacien.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hakutaku se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien ressenti à revoir le démon, ni dans son cœur, ni dans son corps. La minute suivante, il cherchait follement Harry pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! )_


	23. 104e Edition - Thème 7 : Nom

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Gate : Jieitai kanochi nite

 **Couple :** Harry x Akira Yanagida

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 104 / Thème 7 : Nom

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Problèmes de communication**_

 **…**

Akira regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés qui lui souriait si gentiment.

Il l'avait rencontré et sauvé par hasard d'un groupe d'humains un peu trop agressif à son goût, dans la ville qu'ils avaient créés. Il pensait l'amener à l'infirmerie de le laisser là, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, il s'était retrouvé incapable de franchir une certaine ligne, à cause d'un étrange mur invisible. En fait, ce mur s'activait à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de trop du jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé.

Le militaire japonais avait souvent envié Itami pour toutes les belles filles qui lui tournaient après, alors qu'il n'avait rien de si spécial. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans la même situation – ou presque – il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou chercher une solution à son problème. Il aurait au moins aimé connaître le nom de sa charge, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre sa langue, ainsi que celle des habitants de l'autre monde. Cela avait titillé sa curiosité et il avait fait quelques recherches, sans rien trouver de vraiment concluant.

Il s'était résolu à attendre qu'Itami rentre avec la jeune Lelei. Elle était apparemment très intelligente et remarquablement instruise. Elle était également la seule possédant ses deux qualités, à qui il pouvait demander une faveur. La jeune demoiselle les aidait parfois pour traduire les conversations qu'ils avaient avec des gens locaux, cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente de d'habitude.

Pendant les jours qui étaient passé sans Itami ni Lelei en vue, Akira s'était étonnement fait à la présence de sa charge. Ils n'étaient jamais très loin de l'autre et on pouvait dire qu'il avait littéralement grandit sur lui. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer décemment, mais ils en apprenaient l'un sur l'autre plutôt facilement. Le premier lieutenant ne se souvenait presque plus de ses journées sans sa charge, après deux semaines collés sans cesse. Ou plutôt il se souvenait de journées ternes et ennuyantes.

Avec le jeune homme, tout était une aventure et il n'avait jamais autant rit et sourit de toute sa vie. Les autres s'étaient également rapidement fait à sa présence, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix puisqu'on ne pouvait physiquement pas les séparer à cause du mur invisible. Il était évident pour tous que le garçon en était la cause, mais ils mettaient ce fait sur le problème évident de communication.

Quand Akira apprit qu'Itami était enfin de retour, il se trouvait dans un jardin avec sa charge, lui citant les noms des plantes qui y poussaient. Le jeune homme semblait tellement s'y intéresser, que le militaire avait fini par supposer qu'il devait venir de la forêt.

« Allons-y. » Fit Akira en attrapant la main de sa charge, après que le messager soit reparti.

Une trille douce et musicale lui répondit, son seul moyen de communication apparemment, ce qui ne les aidait pas à se comprendre, du moins par la parole.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Itami et son harem. Son collègue militaire remarqua tout de suite le jeune homme qu'il tirait par la main, presque naturellement.

« Qui est-ce Yanagida ? »

« Aucune idée. » Répondit honnêtement le premier lieutenant. « Je l'ai aidé alors qu'il se faisait chahuter par des locaux, mais il est incapable de communiquer avec nous. Je pensais que Miss Lelei pourrait nous aider à le comprendre. Je suis désolé de vous demander cela alors que vous venez tout juste de rentrer. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la magicienne.

Celle-ci cependant s'était déjà tourné vers le jeune homme et à la surprise générale, et au soulagement d'Akira, elle se mit à chanter une langue similaire à celle du jeune homme. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient grands ouverts, alors qu'elle parlait avec l'autre être magique.

« C'est une surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je rencontrerais un Lesnik dans ma vie. »

L'elfe et la prêtresse en robe gothique poussèrent à leur tour des exclamations de surprise.

« Un Lesnik est une créature magique qui protège les forêts et la faune qui y habitent. On dit qu'ils peuvent changer de taille à volonté, mais également qu'ils sont censés avoir la peau bleue, les poils verts et les yeux verts vif. Le dernier point était évident, mais pas le reste. Je ne saurais pas vous dire donc ce qu'il en est réellement. »

« Eh bien ! » Fit finalement Rory. « C'est également la première fois que j'en vois un de toute ma vie, et je ne suis plus toute jeune ! Vous avez beaucoup de chance Yanagida ! »

« Peux-tu lui demander son nom ? » Préféra-t-il demandé à Lelei, il ne voulait pas s'épandre sur ce signe du destin, si cela en était réellement un.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à juste enfin pouvoir le nommer correctement.

« ... Non... » Murmura la magicienne, en semblant encore plus choqué qu'avant. « Il... Il a dit que son nom est Harati... Cela peut se prononcer "Harry" dans notre langue, ou bien "Ari" dans la vôtre... Harry, comme dans _Harry le Pourfendeur de Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ! »

Une nouvelle fois, les deux autres filles s'exclamèrent à son tour. Ce Lesnik était célèbre pour avoir débarrasser leur monde d'un terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait cherché à asservir le pays entier et bien plus encore. Mais cette histoire remontait à plus de mille ans !

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, **Harati**. » Fit Yanagida avec un sourire, jusqu'à soudainement entendre une voix dans sa tête, celle d'Ari !

Des lèvres se posèrent soudainement sur les siennes, pendant que Lelei expliquait à Itami qu'on racontait que les amis des Lesnik avaient accès à toute la magie du monde en se liant à ses créatures, et que seul la magie permettait de parler leur langue. Le Lieutenant était visiblement déjà assez proche de la créature pour avoir pu prononcer son véritable nom. Seule la prêtresse et l'elfe remarquèrent donc le baiser qu'Harry arracha au japonais, et auquel ce dernier répondit bien volontiers.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! )_


	24. 104e Edition - Thème 8 : Progrès

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Couple :** Harry x Alaude

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 104 / Thème 8 : Progrès

 **°0o0°**

 _ **S'apprivoiser**_

 **…**

Alaude se retourna lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

La fenêtre de son bureau au rez-de-chaussée était grande ouverte et donnait sur le luxuriant jardin de la Vongola Famiglia. Il préférait généralement la garder fermer, mais il se trouvait être lundi, et il s'agissait du seul jour où il la laissait ouverte.

En ce début de semaine, il recevait à chaque fois de la visite et le jeu auquel lui et son invité jouait était toujours le même : s'il arrivait à entendre l'autre homme s'approcher avant qu'il lui touche l'épaule, il avait gagné, sinon l'autre avait gagné. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais perdu à ce petit jeu, mais il ne se voilait pas la face. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de l'entendre arriver car il était de plus en plus discret.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que son ami gagnerait. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux dès qu'il se retourna, faisant fi de la végétation qui l'entourait. Un soupire lui assura sa victoire et rapidement après, un jeune homme sortit des fourrés.

« J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais. » Soupira celui qui portait ses cheveux noirs dans la nuque.

« Tu fais pourtant des progrès un peu plus à chaque fois. » Lui répondit Alaude en le fixant de ses yeux bleus glacés.

« Si tu le dis. » Rénifla l'autre en venant s'installer sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Le Gardien du Nuage du Primo Vongola prit le temps de le regarder. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'adolescent maigrelet qu'il avait rencontré il y a des années. Cependant cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il avait laissé place à un jeune homme au corps tonique et au physique charmeur.

« Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse aujourd'hui ? Le ménage ? La paperasse ? Une course ? »

Alaude le regarda un instant, il aimerait pouvoir lui demander un tas de choses, mais cela nécessitait encore du temps. Ils n'étaient pas encore près, que ce soit le jeune homme aux yeux verts ou lui-même malgré ses rêves fantasmés. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais pas de cette manière et cela changeait tout pour eux. Ils pouvaient laisser entrer un ami dans leur vie, mais une personne dans leur intimité... Cela demandait davantage de travail sur leur deux personnalités solitaires et méfiantes.

Ils pouvaient cependant y aller étape par étape et Alaude se sentait enfin prêt pour franchir au moins la première.

« Non. Cette fois je veux t'embrasser Harry. » Répondit le mafieux très sérieusement.

Le susnommé rougit face à son attitude sans-gêne. Il aurait voulu lui demander s'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût, mais il connaissait assez son ami depuis toutes ses années, pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant il hésitait un peu, c'était la première fois qu'il ferait ça... Il n'était jamais sorti avec personne de peur d'être de nouveau blessé, comme avec sa « famille ». Il s'était toujours dit que si des gens qui lui étaient liés par le sang pouvait le faire souffrir ainsi, quelles scrupules pourraient bien avoir de simples inconnus ?

Après qu'il se soit enfuit de chez les Durlsey, Alaude fut son premier ami. Cependant cela n'était dû uniquement qu'à leur ressemblance, ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés des êtres humains, pour des raisons différentes certes, mais ce point commun les avait rejoint. Ils n'étaient que des connaissances au début, qui s'entraidaient parfois. Mais Harry savait qu'Alaude était devenu peu à peu indispensable pour lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait discrètement suivi lorsque le policier était entré au service de ce Giotto, et qu'il lui rendait visite chaque lundi.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne supporterait pas de devoir se séparer de son ami...

« Juste une fois... » Consentit le jeune homme.

L'ancien policier hocha silencieusement la tête et se leva de son fauteuil. Il rejoignit le plus jeune à la fenêtre et appuya un bras sur le cadrant. Son autre main vint chercher la mâchoire d'Harry pour lui faire relever la tête. Sa prise était douce, il ne le forçait à rien, mais le jeune homme se laissa faire.

Le baiser fut bref, à peine un effleurement, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour eux. Néanmoins ils furent deux à rester sur leur faim et quand Alaude regarda Harry dans les yeux, il sut que la semaine prochaine, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde à leur petit jeu, il aurait le droit à autre baiser. Mais pour l'instant, il attira son ami dans son bureau, il pouvait encore profiter un peu de sa présence avant de le laisser s'enfuir de nouveau, jusqu'au prochain lundi.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	25. 105e Edition - Thème 1 : Vision

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Midori Sawaki

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 105 / Thème 1 : Vision

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Point de vue**_

 **...**

Midori Sawaki, élève de troisième année au Premier Lycée de Magie et membre du Comité de Discipline, avait longtemps cru ce que sa famille lui disait sur les différences entre les Mages et les humains normaux. Toutefois il avait rapidement cessé de croire en ces idioties lorsqu'il était entré au Lycée.

Il avait fait là-bas, la rencontre de personnes toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, mais toujours uniques et passionnantes. Il s'était alors dit que la force magique brute ne pouvait pas déterminer l'importance d'une personne.

On le voyait depuis comme un visionnaire, ou bien comme un idiot. Cela ne l'avait jamais affecté plus que ça, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de justifier sa vision des choses.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi, mais il était peut-être l'un des rares à l'assumer sans siller quand on le questionnait à ce sujet. Bien sûr, il savait que tout le monde n'était égaux, de la même manière que tout le monde ne pouvait pas se targuer de pouvoir faire le même travail.

Il s'était par exemple toujours dit que les Weeds n'étaient pas assez puissants magiquement pour entrer au Comité de Discipline. Il ne le pensait pas en mal car ils avaient d'autres qualités, mais Shiba Tatsuya lui avait prouvé finalement le contraire.

Le monde n'avait de cesse de le surprendre.

Il avait également cru que leur magie était la seule et unique au monde, qu'il ne pouvait en exister d'autres. Il n'avait après tout jamais entendu parler d'une autre forme de magie, mais il avait rencontré un jeune homme britannique, en voyage illégal de ce côté du pays.

Il s'appelait Harry Potter et il s'était enfui d'un pays qui vivait en autarcie déjà bien avant les guerres magiques. Il lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient mis au point là-bas, une magie différente de la leur par bien des aspects et que le pays s'était refermé sur lui-même pour en garder jalousement le secret.

Lui voulait voir le monde, alors il avait saisi une opportunité pour partir. Définitivement. Il avait laissé sa famille et ses amis derrière, et peut-être qu'il le regrettait plus tard, mais il vivait encore au jour le jour, appréciant sa liberté.

Il avait fallu cinq mois de cohabitation pour que l'adolescent accepte enfin de lui parler de tout ça, après qu'il l'ait recueilli chez lui. Il l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle, affamé et presque mort. Pourtant cette rencontre ne fut pas une coïncidence. Elle était l'œuvre de la magie, celle d'Harry. Plus faible que la leur, mais pouvant faire tellement plus, sans aucune restriction.

Midori avait tout de suite su qu'il était spécial, mais il ne s'en était pas douté à quel point à l'époque. Il avait plutôt vu un enfant blessé à protéger. Quel n'avait pas été sa surprise d'ailleurs, lorsque le garçon lui avait dit avoir seize ans et non onze ou douze comme il l'avait pensé.

Depuis qu'Harry était entré dans sa vie, Midori avait fini par s'ouvrir à toutes les possibilités imaginables et inimaginables. Le jeune homme lui avait après tout parlé de dragons, de fées, de loups-garous et de vampires, faisant parti du monde qu'il avait laissé.

Pourtant lorsque ce même jeune homme, qui préférait être désigné par le terme "sorcier", l'embrassa doucement, Midori n'aurait jamais cru que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	26. 105e Edition - Thème 2 : Hurler

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

 **Couple :** Pre-Slash Harry x Shiba Tatsuya

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Hurt/Comfort Emotional

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 105 / Thème 2 : Hurler

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Changer le monde**_

 **...**

Tatsuya était confortablement installé dans son bureau lorsque cela arriva.

Il travaillait sur un nouveau projet qu'il comptait soumettre le week-end prochain à Four Leaves Technology, la société de son père dans laquelle il travaillait.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'était penché dessus quand il termina enfin. Il se redressa légèrement de son siège en croyant entendre un gémissement mais le silence fut le seul à se répercuter dans ses oreilles. Après quelques instants sans ne rien entendre d'autre, il se laissa finalement tomber dans son siège, se détendant après tant d'heure de travail.

Puis il l'entendit d'un coup. Un hurlement à faire frémir le plus froid des hommes.

Ce n'était pas juste un cri, quelqu'un hurlait sa détresse, sa terreur, sa peur, mais aussi sa tristesse et sa colère.

Tatsuya reconnut immédiatement celui qui s'écorchait ainsi la voix et courut immédiatement vers sa chambre. Il trouva sa petite sœur devant la porte, Miyuki tremblait de tous ses membres, sans arriver à ouvrir la porte qui les séparait du souffrant.

Son frère n'eut pas la même hésitation qu'elle et il se précipita à l'intérieur.

Harry était allongé dans son lit, se débattant dans ses draps contre un ennemi imaginaire.

Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair saignait abondamment, tandis que son visage pâle suait à grosses gouttes.

Tatsuya utilisa immédiatement sa magie pour l'immobiliser. Il pourrait rapidement se faire mal à bouger ainsi. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de lui et se pencha doucement pour poser son front contre celui de l'autre homme.

« Ça va aller... Tu peux le faire, tu peux tenir. Ça va aller, je suis là. » Commença-t-il à murmurer.

Il savait déjà d'expérience qu'essayer de le réveiller ne changerait rien. Il en était incapable et Harry aussi. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que ça passe.

Tatsuya se sentait si démuni lorsqu'Harry se retrouvait en contact avec cet autre sorcier, Voldemort... Il aurait voulu pouvoir le protéger de ses visions, mais aucune séance d'hypnose, aucun entrainement à la méditation et aucune magie de l'esprit ne pouvait l'aider... Les choses resteraient ainsi tant que l'un des deux serait toujours en vie...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry se tue enfin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus hurler, sa gorge déchirée par ses cris, mais il avait continué de gémir piteusement tout le reste du temps. Maintenant que tout était fini, il n'avait plus la force de parler ou même de bouger.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler au coin de ses yeux et Tatsuya leva la magie qui l'avait maintenu immobile, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Miyuki vint enfin s'asseoir avec eux, étant resté dans un coin de la pièce tout le long. Elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher, ces _crises_ l'affectaient plus que son frère et s'était bien trop dur pour elle.

Ensemble, ils réconfortèrent Harry du mieux possible.

Finalement, le jeune homme trouva assez de force en lui pour se redresser, regardant Tatsuya avec des yeux encore gorgés de larmes. Il murmura d'une voix si faible qu'elle était à peine audible.

« Je n'en peux plus... »

Le Mage serra la mâchoire le plus fort possible pour tenter de garder son sang-froid. Harry était si désespéré... ! Tout ça à cause de cet homme... Voldemort ! Un lâche qui se terrait quelque part à Londres, mais sur lequel ses sources n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main.

Tatsuya n'était pas loin de craquer et de laisser la colère le dominer. Il était prêt à raser la ville entière et même le pays tout entier pour Harry. Il était prêt à changer définitivement la surface du monde pour qu'enfin ces crises cessent, pour qu'il puisse enfin être heureux...

« Je sais. » Ne répondit-il qu'entre ses dents grinçantes.

Il attira Harry de nouveau dans ses bras pour le bercer.

Miyuki sourit un peu en voyant le regard de pure haine que son frère portait. L'arrivé d'Harry avait été un miracle pour Tatsuya. Le jeune homme était tout d'abord venu à eux avec une connaissance de son frère, pour qu'il soit caché et protégé. Celui qui se faisait appeler sorcier, n'avait pas été très heureux d'être là, ou plutôt d'être enfermé dans une cage, une prison dorée.

C'était avec elle qu'il était devenu ami en premier, elle lui rappelait Ginny, une sorcière qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il avait eu plus de mal cependant avec Tatsuya, trop froid à son goût. Pourtant il avait réussi à s'attacher au jeune homme autant qu'à elle et il n'avait pas tardé à découvrir ce problème de sentiments qu'avait l'aîné du groupe.

Harry l'avait juste accepté et il était passé à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya ne vienne le voir pour lui demander si sa magie particulière ne pouvait pas l'aider pour cela. Il ne ressentait rien par rapport à son manque d'émotion – comment cela aurait-il pu être le contraire de toute manière – mais il savait que cela faisait parfois souffrir sa sœur.

Le sorcier avait fait des recherches, Tatsuya l'y avait aidé. Ils avaient découvert ensemble beaucoup de choses sur les sentiments et la magie qui pouvait leur être liés, avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Pour que Tatsuya puisse de nouveau avoir des sentiments, il fallait lui en donner. Aussi simple que cela puisse paraître, cela nécessitait malgré tout une grande force magique et une personnalité tout aussi forte.

Harry s'en était chargé, prélevant une partie de sentiments pour les insuffler à Tatsuya. Ils avaient fait ça petit à petit, mais rapidement le Mage avait réappris à aimer et à pleurer, à rigoler et à se fâcher. Miyuki avait été si heureuse de retrouver entièrement son frère après toutes ses années ! Depuis ce jour, elle était persuadée que le destin n'avait pas envoyé Harry ici par hasard.

Les deux hommes s'étaient d'ailleurs rapprochés, devenant bien plus complice qu'avant grâce à cette magie qui, pendant un instant, les avait fait partager un seul et même sentiment. Ils se comprenaient mieux et Tatsuya s'était mis à veiller sur lui comme il veillait sur sa sœur.

Pourtant cette dernière voyait que ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte. Elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle pourrait laisser partir son frère, mais elle avait petit à petit commencé à se faire à cette idée que Tatsuya finirait par aimer le sorcier, plus qu'il ne l'aimait... Elle était juste heureuse qu'il s'agisse d'Harry plutôt qu'un autre. Ils méritaient tous les deux cet amour.

Le comble du bonheur arriverait sûrement quand Harry n'aurait plus à subir ces crises... Et elle était prête à détruire le monde avec son frère pour cela.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	27. 105e Edition - Thème 3 : Thème

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

 **Couple :** Pre-Slash Harry x Ichijo Masaki

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Début de harcèlement étouffé dans l'œuf

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 105 / Thème 3 : Thème

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Rouge sang**_

 **...**

Harry aimait son travail. Pas dans le sens commun où il aimait jouer au serveur, non. Il appréciait davantage son équipe et le lieu en lui-même.

Le bar dans lequel il travaillait se trouvait à moitié enterré dans le sol. Les murs étaient faits de grosses pierres et ils étaient décorés par endroit de teintures colorées. Les tables étaient assez intimes et cosy, tout comme les canapés qui s'entouraient autour. Le bar était fait d'un bois noble sombre, avec quelques chaises déposées devant. Il y avait assez de place entre les tables et le bar pour quelques personnes se prennent l'envie d'esquisser deux ou trois pas de danse.

Mais surtout, Harry aimait les soirées à thème. Il s'agissait de son humble avis, des meilleurs moments de la semaine. C'était d'ailleurs devenu la marque de fabrique du bar. Tous les mardi, vendredi et samedi soirs, le bar se décorait selon un thème tiré au sort et les clients venaient découvrir la décoration du jour.

Parfois, ils y croisaient des élèves du Troisième Lycée de Magie près duquel le bar était situé, mais ils étaient malgré tout rares à se déplacer jusqu'à eux. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas « magique » ou un lieu de la haute société. Peu importait pour Harry, il se sentait vraiment bien dans ce bar, peu importe ce que ses relations pouvaient bien lui dire.

Quand ils commençaient à aborder le sujet de son travail, il finissait toujours par les quitter. Il ne voulait pas partir du bar, il était son refuge. Peut-être était-ce aussi de sa faute de toujours choisir des hommes généralement riches et puissants qui pensaient pouvoir lui obtenir un meilleur travail ou même l'entretenir ? Non, il ne le faisait même pas volontairement, il les trouvait juste plus charismatique que les autres.

Aujourd'hui encore, une soirée à thème commençait. Elle se trouvait cette fois sous le signe du "Rouge Sang". La pièce était donc presque plongée dans le noir, une lumière carmin s'échappant du plafond. Le bar était couvert par endroit de tâches de sang assez réalistes, tout comme les tables et les canapés. Toutes les boissons semblaient se colorer de cette couleur et même les serveurs s'étaient amusés avec un peu de faux sang.

Fait extraordinaire, ils avaient vu plusieurs élèves du Troisième Lycée de Magie arriver tôt dans la soirée. Ils étaient plus d'une quinzaine, un record. Toutefois il était évident pour Harry qu'ils avaient suivi un élève sûrement plus important qu'eux, dont ils tentaient de s'attirer les faveurs. Au moins pouvait-on dire que leurs uniformes d'un marron-rouge sombres, s'accordait bien avec l'ambiance du jour.

Harry, avec un collègue, se baladait donc parmi leurs clients, prenant leurs commandes et leurs apportant les boissons payés, habillé comme deux vieux vampires d'une époque plus que lointaine. Leurs bouches étaient maculées de sang, tout comme les coins de leurs lèvres. Ils avaient voulu jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, sous les encouragements de leur patron.

La présence des Mages avait failli refroidir la soirée, mais ils avaient petit à petit commencés à se détendre à leur tour. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce quelques Mages commencent à faire du grabuge. Une partie d'entre eux avait réussi à mettre la main sur de l'alcool et des garçons éméchés c'étaient mis à se montrer trop collants avec des serveuses. Les hommes du personnel, ainsi que les femmes les plus revêches avaient tentés d'arrêter ça, mais Harry savait que c'était mal parti pour eux lorsqu'ils sortirent leurs CAD.

Il était prêt à se défendre avec la propre magie étrange et unique, qui ne nécessitait aucune technologie, pour protéger ses collègues, sans pour autant savoir s'il y arriverait, mais heureusement quelqu'un d'autre intervint.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns-roux et aux yeux vert olive s'interposa entre le personnel du bar et ses camarades :

« Vous devriez avoir honte de votre attitude ! » Assena-t-il durement.

Cependant Harry ne prêtait pas attention à ses remontrances. Il observait juste ce profil qu'il avait plusieurs fois vu dans le bar, généralement en dehors des soirées à thème. Il portait alors des vêtements simples et Harry n'avait jamais supposé qu'il pourrait être un Mage.

Il ne l'avait jamais approché, il restait souvent derrière le bar en dehors des soirées à thème, mais il avait régulièrement senti son regard sur lui. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé à peut-être lui rendre visite à sa table prochainement. Ils allaient peut-être faire connaissance avant cela visiblement.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda justement le Mage à sa collègue qui s'était fait molester.

« Oui, merci. » Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant doucement.

L'adolescent lui rendit un sourire poli mais forcé, avant de tourner discrètement son regard vers lui. Harry n'arriva pas à se soustraire de son regard. Il sut tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser de céder, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se laisser faire, peu importe à quel point il était beau, riche et puissant, Harry restait Harry.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	28. 105e Edition - Thème 4 : Faute

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Zhô Gongjin

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Sous-entendu masochiste

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 105 / Thème 4 : Faute

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Punition**_

 **...**

Harry sait qu'il a fauté.

Il le sait.

Il savait que s'il sortait sans protection, il serait en faute.

Et s'il était en faute, il serait puni.

Oui, il le savait.

Mais il l'avait quand même fait.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il pourrait faire croire qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Après tout, il ne s'était pas juste contenté de déambuler.

Mais il n'avait pas envie.

Il... Il voulait être puni.

Puni par Zhô pour sa faute.

Il voulait sentir les mains de son amant le torturer délicieusement.

Il était peut-être légèrement masochiste...

Oui, peut-être.

Mais c'était si bon.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	29. 105e Edition - Thème 5 : Dispute

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Sherlock (BBC)

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Sherlock Holmes

 **Rating :** K plus

 **Warning :** Sous-entendu de réconciliations sur l'oreiller

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 105 / Thème 5 : Dispute

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Confiture**_

 **...**

Ils se disputaient. Encore.

Pour une raison tout à fait stupide, ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. Mais ce qui avaient commencé par une simple remarque, avec pris des proportions énormes.

Harry n'avait pas pris la bonne marque de confiture. Juste ça. Juste une marque de confiture. Cependant Sherlock s'était énervé quand Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel. _Ce n'était que de la confiture_. Grand mal lui en prit.

En ce moment-même, les objets volaient dans tous les sens, se fracassant contre les murs avec rage. Rien qu'un peu de magie ne pourrait réparer plus tard, mais le salon était devenu un véritable champ de bataille. John avait préféré s'en éloigner.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il croisa Miss Hudson.

« Mon dieu, quel vacarme. » Lui fit-elle quand elle le vit. « Sont-ils encore en train de se disputer ? »

« Vous les connaissez mieux que moi Miss Hudson, et puis je pense que vous avez déjà votre réponse. »

La vieille femme gloussa avec amusement.

« Je préfère les voir comme ça, plutôt que de me retrouver avec l'épave qu'était Sherlock lorsque cet adorable Harry a dû partir pendant quelques mois. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est plus... énergique depuis qu'il est revenu. »

« Bon, puis-je vous inviter pour un thé John ? Je crois qu'ils ont finis de se lancer des choses, mais je pense surtout qu'ils en sont à l'étape de la réconciliation... Je ne remonterais pas tout de suite si j'étais vous. »

« Merci pour votre préoccupation, je vous accompagne volontiers. » Sourit John.

Oh oui, il savait parfaitement où ils en étaient dans leur dispute. Il se rappelait encore la première qu'il avait vécu et des gémissements qu'il avait entendu à travers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. C'était pour cela qu'il partait tout simplement de l'appartement.

Harry oubliait trop souvent les charmes de silence et John ne tenait pas à se sentir indisposé face à lui, pour respect pour le jeune homme.

Sherlock et son amant se disputaient souvent, mais parfois le Docteur avait l'impression, que ce n'était que pour mieux se réconcilier par la suite.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	30. 105e Edition - Thème 6 : Expérience

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Sherlock (BBC)

 **Couple :** Pre-Slash Harry x Jim Moriarty

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Meurtre

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 105 / Thème 6 : Expérience

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Un cadavre dans une ruelle**_

 **...**

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Il avait peut-être trop forcé sur l'alcool hier soir. Il n'avait pas réussi à dire non à la charmante compagnie à laquelle il avait eu le droit, ce n'était pas sa faute... si ?

Sa seconde pensée fut pour son corps courbaturé. Avec un sourire, il se demanda s'il avait réussi à ramener ladite compagnie chez lui, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Ni chez personne d'autre.

Non, il se trouvait dans une ruelle quelconque. Il faisait encore noir, il n'avait donc pas perdu connaissance depuis longtemps. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut un corps. Inerte. Assez mort à son goût. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit concernant cet homme.

Etrange... Il s'approcha un peu du cadavre et observa son profil. Ah, il reconnaissait cet homme. C'était celui avec qui il avait flirter dans le bar... Approchant une main vers la blessure qu'il remarqua au niveau de son cou, nette et profonde, mortelle, il vit du sang sur ses mains.

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il l'avait tué, cependant il chassa vite cette idée. Il savait parfaitement qui en était responsable, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans les environs... Dommage, il avait pourtant fait exprès de s'intéresser à cet homme pour le faire sortir de son trou. Cela avait marché, dans un sens. Juste pas dans celui qu'il voulait.

Soupirant de déception, le sorcier se redressa et usa de la magie pour se nettoyer et faire brûler le cadavre rapidement et correctement. Quand il sortit de la ruelle, il sourit de toutes ses dents en sentant le regard brûlant de son stalker sur lui. Le jeu du chat et de la souris n'était pas terminé, mais il comptait bien y mettre fin.

Un peu plus loin, suivant Harry avec des jumelles, Moriarty déglutit. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il l'observait. Des années en fait. Des années à l'étudier, lui le _sorcier_. Il s'était ensuite amusé à établir son profil psychologique et à prédire son comportement. Il avait même pensé à pouvoir le manipuler, en faire sa petite expérience sociale. Quelle erreur.

Le garçon qu'il avait cru voir la première fois n'était qu'un masque, un personnage qu'il s'était créé. Moriarty n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre la vérité de lui-même. Le criminel savait que le sorcier était conscient de sa présence, il regardait souvent dans sa direction avec ce rictus qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas le chasseur, mais bien la proie.

Pourtant, malgré qu'il se soit lourdement trompé à son sujet, il n'avait pas pu lacher l'affaire. Il avait continué à le suivre, à l'observer. Il avait fini par être obsédé par lui, autant qu'il l'était avec Sherlock. Mais ce soir, quelque chose de plus était apparu... De la jalousie et du désir.

Voir cet homme sortit de nulle part, parler et toucher _son_ Harry, lui avait été insupportable. Ce sorcier n'était qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui ! Personne d'autre ne pouvait l'avoir, ils n'en n'étaient pas dignes !

Alors, il l'avait tué. Il s'était approché discrètement et il tranché la gorge de ce porc, avant d'endormir Harry avec du chloroforme pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Il n'était pas prêt et il voulait faire ça dans les règles. Avoir sa douce créature dans ses bras, abandonné à l'inconscience lui avait donné des idées toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, mais il s'était retenu.

Plus pour très longtemps cependant. Il serait bientôt temps de mettre fin à son expérience, à ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

Demain.

Oui demain semblait être une bonne idée. Moriarty se mettrait sur son trente-et-un et il viendrait l'inviter à dîner. Il était certain qu'Harry saurait immédiatement qui il était.

Et s'il refusait... Eh bien, personne ne disait non à Jim Moriarty.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	31. 105e Edition - Thème 7 : Galère

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Marvel Universe

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Peter Parker

 **Rating :** K plus

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 105 / Thème 7 : Galère

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Panique à bord**_

 **...**

Peter courrait dans tous les sens, cherchant partout le biberon du petit Teddy, qui hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que cela durait ! Non pas deux heures qu'il cherchait ce fichu biberon – il était certain que les sorciers ne prenaient pas la peine de ranger correctement à cause de leurs sorts qui leur permettait d'attirer les objets ! – mais deux heures que le filleul de son amant pleurait pour un rien.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, exténué ! Pitié, que quelqu'un le sorte de cette galère... ! Même affronter d'innombrables méchants aux côtés des Avengers serait moins épuisant que de s'occuper d'un bébé.

« Teddy... Je t'en prie, ait un peu de pitié pour moi... » Marmonna Peter en regardant l'enfant aux cheveux vert pomme.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfants pour l'instant ? » Demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien dans son dos.

« 'On'On Ha'y ! » S'exclama Teddy, arrêtant immédiatement de pleurer.

Le super héros aux sens d'araignée se tourna vers son amant qui le regardait avec un sourire sarcastique. Mon dieu, il était tellement sexy quand il le regardait comme _ça_ ! Cela devrait être interdit.

« Oui, oui, je comprends... »

Finalement, il s'était peut-être emballé l'autre soir, lorsqu'Harry était revenu d'un examen médical en lui annonçant que les capotes étaient désormais de mise. Apparemment, il avait fait un test qui lui avait appris qu'il pouvait porter des enfants. Des enfants à eux. Peter était devenu fou en entendant cela. Il avait immédiatement rêvé d'une myriade d'enfants qui leur ressemblerait, mais Harry avait calmé rapidement ses ardeurs.

Pour le sorcier, il était hors de question qu'il tombe enceinte en ce moment. Peter avait clairement fait entendre son mécontentement. Alors Harry lui avait confié Teddy pour l'après-midi. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore prêt en fin de compte...

« C'est trop tôt. » Lui dit son amant en prenant son filleul dans les bras. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je rejette totalement l'idée, ne t'en fait pas. » Lui sourit-il en l'embrassant chastement. « Juste, un bébé plus Teddy qui est là quasiment tous les week-ends... Cela va vite devenir ingérable pour nous. »

Peter savait qu'il avait raison. Il l'avait très bien compris. Il le regrettait peut-être quand même un peu... Mais Teddy était en effet plus que suffisant pour l'instant. Il n'avait passé que deux petites heures seul avec lui, mais il avait eu l'impression d'être le capitaine d'un navire en train de sombrer !

Ils attendraient donc, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient pressé après tout. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	32. 105e Edition - Thème 8 : Câble

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Twilight

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Jasper Hale

 **Rating :** K plus

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 105 / Thème 8 : Câbles

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'enquête des câbles**_

 **...**

Jasper se trainait à quatre pattes dans l'appartement. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se trouvait dans cette position, alors qu'Harry le regardait faire avec indifférence.

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'amusait apparemment à ronger les câbles électriques de leur appartement et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait changé trois fois de chargeur de téléphone à cause de cela ! Il en avait en fait tellement assez, qu'il avait accusé Jasper, son petit-ami, de ronger lui-même ces câbles, ou du moins de laisser faire le véritable coupable.

Après tout, avec son ouie de vampire, il aurait très bien pu trouver leur casseur et l'arrêter ! Et il aurait pu le faire en effet, Jasper le reconnaissait. Toutefois il n'avait jamais rien entendu. Là était bien tout le problème...

« Très joli vue Jasper, mais je ne te demande pas de m'aguicher, mais de faire stopper ce carnage. »

« Oui je sais. » Murmura le vampire en se concentrant davantage.

Il retint dans un coin de sa tête toutefois, qu'Harry aimait donc ses fesses. Quoi que... Il aurait dû finir par s'en douter : il passait presque ses journées à les toucher, à les pincer, à les molester ou les regarder. Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Même quand ils couchaient ensemble, Harry plaquait d'autorité ses mains sur ses fesses, autant pour les tripoter que pour l'inciter dans ses mouvements. Non, il savait donc déjà qu'Harry craquait sur son postérieur.

Pendant une journée entière, Jasper se retrouva donc à chercher le coupable derrière tout ça. Il trouva des traces, des odeurs et tout un tas d'autres indices... Tout ne menait qu'à un seul coupable...

Jasper se redressa enfin, regardant suivre son mouvement, toujours assis dans le canapé à se fixer. Il vint se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de ses hanches, mettant ses bras de chaque côté de son visage.

« Tu aimes tant que ça mes fesses à me forcer à passer deux jours à quatre pattes ? »

Harry le regarda et haussa un sourcil, ses mains étaient venues se nouer au creux de ses reins, juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

« Harry, tu as laissé une tonne de preuves prouvant que c'est le cas. »

« Tu es loin de faire un bon enquêteur alors. » Répliqua le sorcier avant que Jasper ne vienne l'embrasser.

Le vampire mit cela sur sa mauvaise foi de son amant et commença à se montrer plus entreprenant. Le regard intense d'Harry rivé sur lui et son postérieur, l'avait excité à un point inimaginable.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait son amant ici et maintenant ! Il lui arracha quasiment ses vêtements avant de se mettre à sucer la peau de son cou, sentant le corps d'Harry se tendre vers lui alors qu'il poussait un tas de gémissements encourageants.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur la douce fée blonde qu'était la meilleure amie d'Harry, Luna... Jasper couvrit immédiatement Harry de son corps pour cacher la nudité de son compagnon – du moins sa bête intérieure le força à agir ainsi.

« Harry m'a appelé. » S'exclama Luna. « Il parait que vous avez des problèmes avec un Nargole ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda bêtement Jasper.

« Le nouveau passe-temps des Nargoles est de ronger les câbles électriques, cela les amuse de s'électrocuter apparemment... » Fit rêveusement la jeune fille.

Harry gloussa contre la peau de son vampire, envoyant des frissons à celui-ci.

« Quand je disais que tu faisais un mauvais enquêteur... Bien que je doive avouer que l'idée de te forcer à être quatre pattes pour t'observer soit intéressante... Peut-être que je devrais vraiment le faire. » Réfléchit-il en grignotant sa peau glacée.

« Luna... » Arriva à dire Jasper dans un gémissement.

« Vous pouvez continuer, cela ne me dérange pas. » Leur sourit la jeune fille en commençant à inspecter l'appartement.

Harry gloussa un peu plus, mais il eut pitié de Jasper et les fit transplaner dans leur chambre. Deux jours sans se toucher, c'était bien trop long pour qu'il repousse plus longtemps ce moment !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	33. 106e Edition - Thème 1 : Fuchsia

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Black Butler

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Claude Faustus

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 106 / Thème 1 : Fuchsia

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Jardinier**_

 **…**

Harry et Neville travaillaient tranquillement dans le jardin immense de la demeure Trancy. Ils n'étaient jamais trop de deux pour s'occuper des nombreux hectares du domaine.

Leur maître, le jeune Alois Trancy, était un garçon caractériel qui changeait facilement d'avis pour un oui ou pour un non. Il pouvait décider du jour au lendemain que telle ou telle fleur ne lui plaisait plus ou qu'il était _absolument nécessaire_ de revoir l'aménagement d'une partie du jardin.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu de visu les caprices de leur maître, ce dernier ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole à vrai dire. Ils recevaient leurs ordres uniquement de Claude, le majordome de la maison.

Neville charriait d'ailleurs souvent Harry au sujet du bel homme, depuis que le jeune homme lui avait avoué que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas et qu'il préfèrerait partager sa couche avec le chef des domestiques. Harry s'était promis le lendemain, de ne plus jamais toucher à une goutte d'alcool, car c'était cette liqueur enivrante qui l'avait poussé à révéler ses secrets à son collègue.

Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque Claude vint à leur rencontre, Neville poussa son ami vers le majordome.

« Le jeune Maître Trancy souhaiterait que vous combliez les paterres vides du Jardin Est, avec des fleurs fuchsias. Il pense qu'elles seront de bons tons avec le reste du jardin. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Claude, nous allons nous en charger immédiatement. »

Harry rougit sous le regard intense et doré de l'homme et baissa le regard, n'arrivant pas à le soutenir plus longtemps. Claude sourit face à la timidité du jardinier. Alois lui avait malheureusement interdit de se montrer _affectueux_ avec lui, son petit maître était une boule de jalousie qui ne supportait pas que l'attention des gens ne soit pas sur lui. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de lui obéir, à son grand damne car il aurait adoré se régaler du jeune homme.

Une part de lui se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'il ferait si un jour, son jeune maître lui ordonnait de faire du mal à son serviteur... Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait l'accepter, Harry réveillait en lui des instincts protecteurs qu'il ne pensait plus posséder. Il n'était qu'un petit jardinier, mais à ses yeux il avait plus d'importance que la Reine d'Angleterre.

Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le lui dire directement...

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	34. 106e Edition - Thème 2 : Enfin

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Magi

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Yunan

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 106 / Thème 2 : Enfin

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Retrouvailles**_

 **...**

Harry venait chaque jour sous cet arbre avec l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Il passait ses journées là-bas, travaillant son métier à tisser peu importe le temps qu'il faisait. Il utilisait la magie afin de le garder à l'abri de la pluie, de la neige ou des tempêtes de sable et revenait jour après jour.

Au village, on le traitait de fou, on chuchotait sur son chemin qu'il avait définitivement perdu la tête, qu'il s'était laissé envoûté... Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement faux, mais pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait alors qu'on lève le sort dont il était victime.

Le Magi Yunan était celui qu'il attendait depuis toutes ses années. Il avait fait sa connaissance pour la première fois alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et il s'était accroché au magicien comme un moule s'accrochant à un rocher. Les villageois avaient mis son attitude sur le compte du fait qu'il venait de devenir orphelin et qu'il cherchait une nouvelle famille.

Harry n'était pas sûr que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été à l'époque désespéré et seul, mais il n'était pas certain pour autant que ce fusse la raison première de son attitude. Pas après l'avoir rencontré cinq ans plus tard. Il avait onze ans alors et ce n'était pas un besoin d'affection qui l'avait poussé vers le magicien, mais une étrange énergie qu'il savait maintenant être de la magie.

Yunan était revenu pour lui, pour l'emmener se faire instruire sur la magie justement, une fois qu'il en aurait l'âge. Ils avaient voyagé ensemble presque une année entière avant d'arriver enfin à Magnostadt. La séparation fut extrêmement douloureuse pour Harry qui avait eu l'impression de perdre une partie de son être lorsque le Magi était reparti après s'être assuré que tout irait bien pour lui. Il avait eu envie de lui dire que rien n'irait sans lui à ses côtés, mais il s'était retenu.

Sept ans s'écoulèrent à Magnostadt avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la route pour rentrer dans son petit village pauvre et perdu au fin fond du désert. Il était resté de longue année dans la cité afin de parfaire au maximum ses études magiques, mais il avait finalement eu le mal du pays et rien de ce que ses amis ne purent lui dire, ne put le retenir plus longtemps.

En un petit mois, il réapparut au village comme s'il n'en n'était jamais partis. Il retrouva sa place parmi eux tout aussi rapidement, et à part un petit coup de pouce magique de temps en temps, on en oubliait presque ses capacités pourtant louées tant de fois par ses professeurs.

Il attendit encore deux ans avant de revoir Yunan pour la troisième fois de sa vie. Le Magi n'était que de passage, intrigué par son retour au pays, loin d'une cité qui se targuait pourtant d'apporter bonheur et refuge aux magiciens du monde. Harry qui n'avait cessé d'abreuver son invité de ses aventures à Magnostadt, fut bien incapable de lui donner une réponse... De lui répondre que le seul endroit qui lui apporterait le bonheur serait à ses côtés...

Ses sentiments avaient effrayé Harry et il les avait refoulés au plus profond de lui lorsqu'il en avait pris conscience, ne sachant que faire avec eux...

Le Magi resta dans sa maison pendant plus de six mois et Harry n'eut jamais conscience qu'ils se comportaient comme un jeune couple, trop occupé à devoir faire face à la fausse insouciance de Yunan pour s'en préoccuper. Cela ne passa toutefois pas inaperçu au sein du village, loin de là même, mais personne ne dit un mot à ce sujet, mettant ce comportement sur le compte de leur différence magique. Cependant ils recommencèrent à en parler entre eux lorsque Harry ne prit pas de femme durant les années qui suivirent le nouveau départ de Yunan, et ne prit même pas la peine de s'en inquiéter.

Le jeune magicien du village n'était désormais plus aussi jeune. Il avait désormais vingt-cinq ans, mais il n'avait toujours eu personne dans sa vie ou même dans sa couche, son esprit et son visage toujours tournés vers l'horizon, à la recherche de la silhouette du Magi qui lui manquait tant. Ce dernier l'avait quitté sous ce même arbre, en lui souriant doucement et avec une certaine amertume, alors qu'il lui confiait qu'il partait au cœur d'une guerre qui se profilait au loin.

Yunan ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner et Harry n'avait pas osé le proposer, se demandant si l'homme le verrait comme un poids ou s'il voulait justement le préserver de la guerre. Le Magi aux yeux turquoises s'était contenté de lui dire murmurer qu'il reviendrait, tout en caressant sa joue avec une douceur qui accompagnait encore les nuits d'Harry.

Cette promesse qui n'en n'était peut-être même pas une, était tout ce qui le poussait à se lever chaque jour pour se rendre sous cet arbre, guettant le retour du Magi.

Puis un matin, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, ce jour arriva _enfin_.

Harry ne crut pas tout de suite ce que ses yeux lui rapportaient, il ne pensait pas que le Magi était réel quand il le vit arriver le long du chemin menant au village. Un village dont il avait fini par devenir le meneur à son insu malgré son absence de vie conjugale.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Yunan s'arrêta devant lui qu'Harry arriva à respirer de nouveau, regardant le magicien qui l'observait lui aussi avec tendresse... Enfin, il était de retour !

« Tu es en retard... » Souffla Harry, il avait été en retard depuis le jour de son départ à ses yeux.

« Mais je suis rentré maintenant. »

« Oui. » Murmura le jeune magicien avant d'embrasser les lèvres du Magi qui avait hanté tous ses rêves pendant plus de deux ans.

Non loin de là, des enfants s'enfuirent en courant et le murmure d'un banquet commença à se propager dans le village, pour souhaiter un bon retour à l'homme qui avait une place si chère dans le cœur de leur protecteur.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	35. 106e Edition - Thème 3 : Crépuscule

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Magi

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Kouen Ren

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF** **:** Edition 106 / Thème 3 : Crépusucle

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le ciel en feu**_

 **...**

Harry observait le ciel se coucher au loin, embrasant le ciel de mille et unes couleurs flamboyantes. Chaque soir, il prenait le temps d'observer ce spectacle qui arrivait toujours à le rassurer et à le détendre.

Il s'agissait de l'une des rares choses que ce monde avait en commun avec le sien. Tout était si différent ici qu'il s'en retrouvait souvent déboussoler.

Le sorcier d'une Angleterre dont l'existence n'était pas confirmée dans ce monde, ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : est-ce la potion qui lui avait éclatée dans les mains ? Une combinaison des sorts qu'il avait reçus presque simultanément ? La magie était-elle intervenue pour y mettre son grain de sel ?

Toujours était-il, qu'il était soudainement apparu au milieu de nulle part, pour rapidement se rendre compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son monde. Il aurait pu finir fou à cette constatation, s'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin d'un certain Prince quelques jours avant que la vérité ne s'effondre sur ses épaules, face à des preuves irréfutables.

Des lèvres glissèrent dans son cou, le sortant de ses pensées. Son corps se tendit immédiatement vers son propriétaire, reconnaissant sans mal la présence oppressante du Premier Prince Impérial de l'Empire Kou.

Si pour d'autres, celle-ci était redoutable, redoutée, effrayante et signe de tourments, pour lui elle ne signifiait que protection et bien être. Elle était peut-être un peu étouffante par moment, mais il s'y était habitué et il se plaisait à la sentir près de lui.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Murmura une voix rauque à son oreille.

Harry retint un gémissement lorsque son oreille fut délicieusement grignotée.

« Aux circonstances de mon arrivée... » Souffla-t-il en expirant de plaisir.

Des bras entourèrent possessivement sa taille, comme s'il cherchait à le retenir à ses côtés et il lui répondit justement :

« Je ne te laisserais pas repartir. »

« Je n'en n'ai pas envie. » Le rassura-t-il en se serrant dans ses bras.

Et il ne mentait pas. L'idée même de partir et de quitter Kouen lui semblait absurde et lui donnait surtout l'impression que son âme se déchirerait en petits morceaux.

Il ne savait pas si ce genre de lien existait réellement, mais s'il avait été une jeune fille en mal d'amour et de romantisme, il aurait pu se dire que Kouen était son âme-sœur, mais il se contenta de penser qu'il était totalement et irrémédiablement épris de son amant, pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine nuit ! ;)_


	36. 106e Edition - Thème 4 : Deux

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Black Butler

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Vincent Phantomhive

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 106 / Thème 4 : Deux

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Inséparables**_

 **...**

Vincent tira son ami par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite, dans les jardins de l'immense domaine du Comte Phantomhive.

Ils avaient toujours été ensemble aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne et Vincent était persuadé que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Du moins il pensait encore ainsi ce matin, en se levant.

Il avait toutefois été prié entre temps, de rejoindre son père dans son bureau et ils avaient eu une discussion. Dans quelques mois, Vincent partirait au Weston Collège pour y étudier et obtenir la connaissance et les relations qui lui manquaient encore pour être considéré comme un adulte.

Cependant son ami d'enfance, fils d'un serviteur de leur maison, ne pourrait pas l'y suivre... L'établissement n'autorisait en effet que les enfants nobles à venir étudier en son sein. Pendant _plusieurs années_ il ne pourrait revoir son ami qu'à de très rares occasions... Il était dévasté !

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Vincent ? » Demanda d'ailleurs celui-ci, se laissant toujours tiré par son jeune maître.

Vincent s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de recevoir son ami dans le dos.

« Vincent ? » Commença à s'inquiéter ce dernier.

« Je... Je vais devoir partir... Tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi ! » S'écria Vincent avec frustration.

« Je le sais. »

Le jeune Phantomhive se tourna soudain vers lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux trahis. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire calme de son ami ou ces grands yeux verts qui le fixaient avec affection.

« Tu le savais Harry... »

« Oui, je le savais. Mon père m'avait déjà prévenu. Pendant que tu étudieras pour devenir un grand Lord, je commencerais à travailler avec mon père pour savoir te servir. Ne t'inquiète pas Vincent, nous serons toujours liés, même si nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble. » Sourit Harry en prenant les mains de son ami dans les siennes.

Harry savait qu'il devait s'éloigner, car il préférait toujours jouer avec Vincent, plutôt que de suivre les cours de son père. Toutefois ceux-ci étaient primordiaux pour son futur, pour qu'il puisse rester au côté de son ami une fois que celui-ci aurait pris son rôle auprès de la Reine...

Il deviendrait le bras droit de Vincent et son ombre. Celui qui éliminera ses ennemis ou les ennemis de la Reine, pour les Phantomhive, tout comme son père le faisait déjà avec le Lord à la tête de la maison.

« Bien... » Soupira Vincent, ses épaules retombantes. « Mais ne m'oublie pas que tu es mon ami Harry. A nous deux, nous ne sommes qu'un ! »

« Oui. » Acquiesça joyeusement l'autre garçon.

Vincent sourit en le voyant faire, il se demande si un petit bisou des plus innocents serait une bonne manière de conclure ce marché ?

 **FIN**


	37. 106e Edition - Thème 5 : Lourd

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Black Butler

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Edgar Redmond

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 106 / Thème 5 : Lourd

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Mériter son dû**_

 **...**

Harry soupira lorsqu'il entendit le Préfet du dortoir Scarlet Fox, leur demander d'accélérer la cadence. Ils préparaient une fête au Weston College et il était, avec d'autres, de corvée de bricolage, si l'on pouvait nommer ainsi la mise en place de la scène.

Les Scarlet Fox avaient faits part de leurs besoins pour cette fête, tandis que les autres dortoirs étaient chargés de les remplir. Exceptionnellement, les Green Lion n'étaient pas les seuls à faire jouer de leurs muscles, car les deux autres dortoirs les aidaient à correctement monter la scène.

Harry s'était retrouvé à transporter plusieurs planches d'un endroit à un autre, les Green Lion n'étant pas assez nombreux pour avancer assez rapidement. Il se trouvait pourtant dans le dortoir Violet Wolf, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait eu le choix.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans ce dortoir, il avait un peu été le mouton trop blanc du groupe, il n'avait pas cette excentricité qui caractérisait ses camarades. Il n'avait pas été réellement mis de côté, mais il n'était pas non plus intégré au groupe.

C'était sûrement ce qui l'avait mené à rencontrer Edgar Redmond dans un couloir, un jour où il allait au plus mal. Il s'était une fois de plus volontairement égaré dans les parties désaffectées du College – sûrement était-ce là son "excentricité" – et il avait fini par entendre une voix. Il s'agissait de celui qui était Fag à l'époque, qui criait et hurlait, laissant toute sa frustration s'expulser de son corps.

Harry l'avait regardé faire un moment, et Edgar n'avait remarqué sa présence que plusieurs minutes après sa petite crise. Il avait été plus qu'embarrasser de s'être fait surprendre alors qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe. Il avait tenté de se justifier mais Harry lui avait coupé la parole en rigolant et lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un d'aussi accessible.

Les Scarlet Fox donnaient toujours une image parfaite d'eux-mêmes, les rendant presque sacré pour le commun des mortels. Toutefois la petite scène d'Edgar venait de lui prouver le contraire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le jeune Fag n'avait pas trouvé cela aussi marrant que son camarade, mais il n'avait rien ajouté de plus.

Au fil des semaines qui suivirent, ils se retrouvèrent souvent en secret et Harry s'amusait à lui faire découvrir des endroits inconnus de l'école. Edgar s'était peu à peu ouvert à lui et il lui avait partagé ses problèmes, parfois insignifiants, parfois plus graves.

Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et Edgar s'était souvent indigné que son ami ne soit pas également un Fag, pour qu'ils puissent passer plus de temps ensemble. Harry en avait juste rigolé, soulignant que Gregory représentait davantage leur dortoir que lui. De plus cela lui laissant davantage de temps pour ses propres loisirs.

L'année suivante de leur première rencontre, Edgar Redmond était finalement devenu le Préfet du Dortoir Scarlet Fox et il avait tenté de faire de son ami son Fag, criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il n'y aurait personne qui pourrait mieux le servir que lui. Il avait tempêté quand on avait voulu l'en empêcher, arguant que rien dans le règlement du College ne l'interdisait et le lendemain, une règle avait été rajoutée, à ce sujet justement, clôturant le débat.

Edgar avait été plus que mécontent, surtout qu'il ne pouvait quasiment plus retrouver Harry quand il le souhaitait et il ne voulait pas partager son ami avec les autres Préfets, en l'invitant lors de leurs moments de détente, ce qui était contradictoire avec son envie première. En fait, le noble fut d'une humeur massacrante pendant près de trois mois, se montrant plus que désobligeant et invivable avec tout le monde.

La situation finit par s'améliorer lorsque Harry prit finalement son courage à deux mains pour embrasser Edgar, le coupant dans une autre tirade enflammée. Il avait longtemps hésité, il ne savait pas s'il ne se trompait pas sur l'attitude d'Edgar, sa manie de vouloir le garder pour lui et près de lui. Ses propres sentiments ayant commencés à grandir, il avait fini par se demander si ce n'était pas la même chose pour le Préfet et la raison de son mécontentement.

A son grand soulagement, la douce caresse lui fut rendue et ses doutes s'envolèrent. A partir de ce moment-là, Edgar devint le gentleman parfait et aimable que tout le monde connaissait, contrastant avec ce qu'il avait montré de lui pendant ces longs mois.

Harry déposa la dernière et lourde caisse près de la scène en construction et partit un moment à l'ombre sous un arbre pour prendre une petite pause. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son petit-ami.

« Tu prends une pause ? »

« En effet. » Sourit Harry avec amusement.

« Ne crois pas que je vais me montrer plus conciliants avec toi, qu'avec les autres. Allez du nerf. »

« Seulement si j'ai le droit à un peu d'aide. Je travaille très dur alors que ce genre de travail n'est pas vraiment mon point fort. Je mérite bien une petite récompense non ? »

Edgar laissa ses yeux glisser le long de son corps et notamment sur les bras dénudés et musclés de son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un membre du dortoir Green Lion, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour lui. Il se glissa vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement.

Leurs camarades donnèrent l'impression de ne rien voir, ayant fini par apprendre la relation qui existaient entre les deux hommes. Personne ne fit donc de remarque lorsqu'ils se séparèrent en halètement lourdement, leurs yeux rivés sur l'autre, dans leur petite bulle.

« Retourne travailler pour mériter la suite. » Murmura Edgar avec un sourire charmeur.

« Tu sais comment me motiver. » Répondit Harry en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres, avant de s'extirper du corps de son petit-ami qui l'avait retenu contre l'arbre.

Edgar le regarda partir. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu aller plus loin, cependant il avait des responsabilités devant lesquelles il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ! Quel dommage... Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir maintenant.

 **FIN**


	38. 106e Edition - Thème 6 : Plomb

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Magi

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Mû Alexius

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 106 / Thème 6 : Plomb

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Inventions**_

 **...**

Mû ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Cela se passait même ainsi à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hypnotiser à chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait.

Harry était sur le champ de tir, avec les scientifiques de l'Empire de Reim, en train de tester leurs nouvelles inventions : des armes qui projetterais des balles de plomb à grande vitesse pour ainsi transpercer leurs adversaires ou au moins pour leur déchirer la chair. Il suffisait de viser au bon endroit pour les tuer instantanément.

Leurs savants avaient parlé de "fusils". Aux yeux de Mû, cela ressemblait à de petits canons que l'on pouvait plus facilement transporter.

Harry était chargé de tester cette nouvelle invention et il était impressionnant. Mû n'avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. La manière dont il arrivait recharger rapidement son arme en visant chaque cible avec précision, sa concentration dans sa tâche, la force qu'il dégageait...

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, Mû n'avait noté que trois choses à son sujet : ses grands yeux verts presque trop naïfs, l'ironie de voir un magicien leur aider dans leur quête d'inventions non-magiques, et le fait qu'il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes sur un champ de bataille. Il s'était plus que lourdement trompé sur sa première impression à son sujet et il avait vite changé son état d'esprit : Harry méritait son plus grand respect et il était un formidable guerrier, peu importe le type d'arme qu'il pouvait ou non avoir entre les mains.

Il utilisait la magie afin de renforcer continuellement son corps lors des combats, puisant dans son énergie et dans son endurance, mais cette dernière était exceptionnelle. L'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il n'avait peut-être pas la force magique des professeurs de Magnostatd ou la carrure d'un Fanalis, mais il avait le cœur et l'âme d'un guerrier.

Pourtant, malgré ses incroyables performances, il restait quelqu'un d'assez discret, la plupart du temps humble, joueur et extrêmement loyal. C'était ce qui avait séduit Mû, plus que ses résultats de guerre. Sa famille, la troupe des Fanalis, s'était beaucoup moqué de lui à ce sujet. Tout le monde croyait qu'il recherchait une femme forte et puissante et si c'était en effet le cas d'Harry, c'était davantage son caractère calme qu'aimait le leader de la troupe Fanalis.

Mû ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de le chercher des yeux à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, et il appréciait le voir s'entraîner, se nourrissant de la vue de son corps finement musclé et de sa souplesse. Ces derniers temps, ses pensées rejoignaient de plus en plus les rêves brûlants de ses soirées en solitaires, et il se demandait si un jour il aurait une infime chance de se voir retourner ses sentiments.

Au moment où il se posa une nouvelle fois cette question, Harry tourna la tête vers lui en reprenant son souffle. Il lui fit un doux sourire qui fit naître en lui milles et un papillons... Après tout, que risquait-il à poser la question ?

 **FIN**


	39. 106e Edition - Thème 7 : Source

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Magi

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Sinbad

 **Rating :** M

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 106 / Thème 7 : Source

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Bain de minuit**_

 **...**

Sinbad prenait du bon temps dans la source chaude, qu'il avait fait construire dans son palais, après une dure journée de labeur passer dans les rouleaux, à son bureau. Ces heures étaient pour lui, cent fois, ou même milles fois pire que n'importe quel combat, qu'il en sorte vainqueur ou perdant.

Son bain, tard dans la soirée lorsque Jafar le libérait enfin pour qu'il aille dormir, était donc un moment indispensable pour qu'il puisse réattaquer le lendemain.

« Majesté Sinbad... ? » Fit une voix dans son dos, comme s'il vérifiait son identité.

Le Roi de Sindria tourna la tête et croisa l'intense regard vert d'une de ses nouvelles recrues, Harry. Un Magicien, tout comme Yamuraiha, qui n'était pas "du coin". C'était peu dire, car il semblait être arrivé ici depuis un continent inconnu qu'il appelait _Angleterre_. Jafar avait été extrêmement méfiant à son sujet et l'attitude plutôt solitaire du nouveau citoyen, n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. En réalité, son conseiller se méfiait toujours de lui, mais Sinbad avait décidé de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il était plutôt doué pour discerner la nature des personnes qui l'entouraient et son instinct lui disait qu'Harry ne serait jamais un danger pour lui. Du moins qu'il ne le serait jamais en son âme et conscience.

« Vous souhaitez peut-être rester seul... Je repasserais plus tard. »

« Mais non voyons ! Entre Harry, viens me rejoindre. Le bain est assez grand pour y accueillir tous les généraux et toute leur famille, avant qu'on ne se dise que la place commence à manquer. »

Le jeune homme sembla hésité un instant, avant de finalement le rejoindre dans l'eau. Sinbad en profita pour le regarder. Il était couvert d'ecchymose, plus ou moins récentes et de vieilles cicatrices de toutes sortes courraient sur son corps.

« Hinahoho te mène la vie dure à ce que je vois. » Fit Sinbad.

« Oh non. Le Général Hinahoho est très gentil avec moi. On ne peut cependant pas dire que le Général Masrur soit tendre. Je lui suis toutefois reconnaissant du temps qu'il prend pour m'entraîner. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été habitué à ce type de combat avant. Je me suis toujours contenté de jeter des sorts. »

« Tu as déjà combattu ? » Demanda le Roi en décryptant le sous-entendu.

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'eau trouble et chaude qui entourait son corps. Ses yeux semblaient voir quelque chose d'invisible à Sinbad qui ne doutait plus du lourd passé de son nouveau citoyen. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en avait vu plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il se demandait cependant s'il oserait lui raconter son passé ou s'il finirait par changer de sujet.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi et Sinbad, bien qu'un peu déçu, se résolu à ne plus l'embêter avec ça pour le moment. Il attendrait qu'il se sente davantage en confiance parmi eux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. » Le rassura-t-il avec bienveillance.

Le jeune homme redressa pourtant la tête avec surprise, la tournant vers lui en le regardant, comme s'il avait même oublié sa présence jusqu'à présent.

« Oh désolé ! Je... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler, c'est juste... J'étais plongé dans mes... souvenirs et... J'ai perdu le fil. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Le temps que le sorcier remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« C'est vrai. J'ai déjà participé à une guerre. Ce n'était pas par choix, mais par devoir. Pour mon peuple, mais surtout pour mes amis et ma famille qui était morte face à notre ennemi. J'ai été entraîné dans cette optique et j'ai vaincu. J'ai... J'ai juste eu du mal à vivre une enfance simple, contrairement à mes amis et j'ai parfois l'impression que cette guerre me poursuit toujours... Qu'elle me poursuivra toujours... »

Sinbad acquiesça juste. Il comprenait le sentiment. Peut-être pas de la même manière qu'Harry, mais il avait également parfois cette impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais être complètement en paix. Le jeune homme ne développa pas plus son passé, mais il était vrai qu'un bain de minuit n'était peut-être pas le meilleur lieu pour cela. Le jeune Roi commença à donc à lui parler de son temps avec eux et à vérifier qu'il s'intégrait bien.

A son soulagement, Harry semblait particulièrement se plaire et Hinahoho faisait un excellent travail, en se montrant sous son meilleur jour avec le jeune homme. Le Général avait une grande confiance en son Roi et il n'avait pas remis en cause l'intégration d'Harry parmi eux et n'avait conservé aucune méfiance à son égard, contrairement à Jafar. Sinbad se félicita de son choix brillant, mais il se demanda s'il devait parler à Masrur de réduire le nombre de ses séances d'entraînements, lorsqu'il vit Harry se crisper sous la douleur, alors qu'il se nettoyait.

« Laisse-moi faire, je vais t'aider. » Proposa-t-il en le voyant bouger avec précaution, en attrapant du savon.

Harry bégaya, tenta de s'éloigner un peu du Roi, mais ce dernier le retint facilement par la taille, le regardant s'embarrasser tout seul avec amusement. Cependant en le sentant se tortiller contre lui, ce ne fut rapidement plus une gaieté innocente qu'il ressentit, mais une toute autre forme de plaisir. Il rapprocha un peu plus le corps fin et élancé contre lui, murmurant à son oreille d'une voix profonde.

« Tu ne devrais pas continuer à t'agiter comme ça. »

Le sorcier se figea et il se mit à rougir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant, en sentant un début d'érection contre le bas de son dos. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il avait beau avoir des connaissances de bases sur les relations charnelles, il n'était jamais allé plus loin que les plaisirs solitaires. Non pas qu'il était trop repoussant pour avoir trouvé quelqu'un, mais cela n'avait jamais fait partie de sa liste de priorités. En réalité, aujourd'hui encore, le sexe était une idée abstraite pour lui pour laquelle il ne ressentait aucun désir particulier. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, il reportait toujours la question à plus tard avec facilité, mais sentir la preuve du désir de son Roi derrière lui... Cela remuait quelque chose d'inconnu en lui.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » Souffla Sinbad dans son oreille, avant de s'éloigner pour continuer son affaire première, sans se douter du cataclysme qu'il avait déclenché chez le jeune homme.

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans un calme qui aurait dû les détendre petit à petit, mais qui avait contre toute attente, l'effet contraire. Alors que Sinbad l'avait taquiné, il avait l'impression de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu. Harry restait silencieux et il le sentait tendu sous ses mains, mais lui-même se retrouvait crispé à un tout autre endroit de son anatomie alors qu'il nettoyait – caressait – le délicieux corps qui lui fait dos. Il retraçait chaque ligne et chaque creux de ses épaules, de ses bras, de son dos et de son torse, sans pour autant encore descendre trop bas.

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur la nuque dénudée du jeune homme, provoquant un frémissement dans ce corps presque frêle. Harry tourna la tête vers lui, les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Ses lèvres mi-ouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle tremblant. Sinbad laissa sa main frôler son aine et en plus d'un gémissement accueillant, il eut la joie de sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul émoustillé.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas bien... Vous êtes Roi... » Souffla Harry à grande peine.

« Qu'importe. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir et même si cela devait arriver, comme tu l'as dit je suis le Roi. Personne n'aura le droit de me dire quelque chose. »

« On va dire que je vous ai séduit pour vous utiliser. » Répliqua le sorcier sans arriver pourtant à s'éloigner de ces fabuleuses mains.

« On ne peut pas nier que tu m'as séduit. » Rigola Sinbad dans son oreille. « Quelle idée d'avoir un corps si attrayant... »

Un doigt glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du sorcier, le faisant le cambrer sous la sensation.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'assumerais mon rôle en tant que démon de luxure. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave de désir.

Harry perdit toute cohérence lorsqu'il sentit son Roi agripper sa hanche avec force et se coller complètement contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus que penser à la chaleur étouffante qui s'emparait de son corps, au sexe vigoureux reposant contre ses fesses, aux doigts qui caressaient la pulpe de ses lèvres outrageusement écartées et à la main qui se dirigeait vers sa verge pour l'emmener voir les étoiles.

Sinbad ne pensait plus à son travail, aux remarques qu'il aurait de la part de Jafar quand ce dernier viendrait le réveiller et trouverait son jeune compagnon entre ses draps, ou à l'effet démesuré que lui faisait Harry. Il voulait juste goûter au sorcier et à son corps si désirable et oublier tout le reste.

 **FIN**


	40. 106e Edition - Thème 8 : Galette

**Disclaimer :** Ceux qui possèdent les fandoms suivants ne m'ont rien donné, et comme je n'en suis pas propriétaire, je ne gagne rien dessus, promis

 **Fandoms :** Harry Potter & Black Butler

 **Couple :** Slash Harry x Edward Midfort

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Nope

 **Nuit du FoF :** Edition 106 / Thème 8 : Galette

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Goûter**_

 **...**

Harry et Edward rigolaient ensemble de la tête qu'affichait Ciel, entre désespoir et irritation. Elizabeth n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, pendu qu'elle était à son bras.

Le fils Midfort avait toujours autant de mal à accepter que sa sœur chérie puisse être fiancée et un jour mariée, que ce soit à Ciel, leur cousin, ou à quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs. Cependant l'amusement était plus fort aujourd'hui. Il l'était souvent lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Harry. Le jeune homme avait l'étrange capacité d'alléger ses journées et surtout son humeur. Il souriait toujours plus avec le jeune homme à ses côtés, que loin de lui.

Il devait y avoir une explication derrière cela. Oui, sûrement y en avait-il une, cependant il ne voulait pas s'embêter à la chercher. Il se complaisait dans sa propre ignorance et pour l'instant cela lui suffisait. Peut-être changerait-il d'avis dans les années à venir, mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure aujourd'hui.

Ils s'étaient réunis pour prendre un goûter dans le manoir Phantomhive et se trouvaient confortablement installés sur une nappe à carreaux. Elizabeth ne cessait de parler, encore et encore, vantant les nouveaux habits qu'elle avait choisi pour son fiancé, ce qui expliquait les sentiments mitigés de ce dernier, qui se souvenait encore du semi-fiasco de la dernière fête de la jeune fille.

Edward et Harry étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se touchaient presque, et tentaient tant bien que mal de se soutenir l'un l'autre, pour éviter de s'effondrer sous les rires qui les secouaient.

« Voulez-vous une autre part de galette ? » Proposa Sebastien en se penchant vers eux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de reprendre contenance et il acquiesça. Le majordome de Ciel leur sourit avec complicité, partageant sûrement leur amusement, même s'il se montrait plus discret à ce sujet.

« Moi aussi Sébastien ! » S'exclama Edward avec gourmandise.

Harry mordit avec joie dans la délicieuse galette, la meilleure qu'il n'est jamais mangé. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de soudoyer Ciel, puis Sebastien pour embaucher le majordome comme cuisinier, mais les deux avaient toujours refusés. Il ne laissait donc jamais passer une occasion pour venir leur rendre visite et profiter des délices préparés lors des goûters.

« Allez Ciel ! » Commença-t-il en finissant sa part. « Il est temps que tu nommes ta Reine ! »

Le jeune Lord lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Elizabeth piaillait de joie à ses côtés, d'être couronnée la Reine de son fiancé.

« Puisque cela t'amuse tant, tu n'as qu'à être la Reine ! » Déclara vicieusement Ciel en lui souriant méchamment.

Elizabeth sembla imaginer Harry en jolie robe et gloussa joyeusement, mais Edward n'apprécia pas l'humour du jeune Phantomhive, il se leva donc à moitié, tentant de paraître menaçant :

« Si Harry doit être la Reine de quelqu'un, ce sera la mienne ! Alors donne cette couronne à quelqu'un d'autre ! » S'écria-t-il furieusement.

Harry rougit un peu à ses mots avant de rigoler avec Ciel et Elizabeth.

« Evidemment qu'il ne sera pas ma Reine, seul Elizabeth est assez jolie pour avoir ce privilège. » Lui répondit le Lord avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait piégé son cousin aussi facilement que d'habitude ! Il était particulièrement fier de lui, car il avait réussi à rabattre le caquet – qu'un malheureux instant pour Harry cependant – de ses deux invités en un seul mouvement.

« Qu-quoi ?! » S'étrangla Edward, enrageant de s'être si facilement fait avoir.

« Tu n'as rien compris Ciel ! C'est Edward qui voulait être ta Reine. » Déclara sérieusement son ami après s'être repris.

« Je comprends mieux. Edward, accepterais-tu donc d'être ma Reine ? » Demanda Ciel en entrant dans le jeu d'Harry.

Le Midfort refusa bruyamment et s'énerva contre ses amis qui se moquaient ainsi de lui.

Sebastien regarda les invités de son jeune maître apporter un sourire sur le visage de celui-ci, tandis qu'Harry calmait Edward. Depuis que celui-ci avait rencontré son nouvel ami, les choses étaient devenues un peu plus joyeuses, Harry avait apporté avec lui bonne humeur et rires. Ciel ne s'était pas éloigné de ses idées de vengeance, mais il semblait désormais faire la part des choses et enfin prendre quelques moments de détente pour lui.

Seul l'avenir leur dirait si c'était ou non de bon augure.

 **FIN**


End file.
